Hogwarts Idol! SEASON 2!
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Yes! It's the long awaited second season of Hogwarts Idol! New host, new judges, and new contestants.........
1. A New Season Starts Off

HOGWARTS IDOL s.2

"Hello Everyone!" Skylar East's voice rang over the PA System, "And Welcome to the second season of Hogwarts Idol!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"This year we have a bigger cast than ever! We have a total of 19 contestants, ranging from those who got the boot at the beginning of last season to new comers! If you don't remember me, I'm Skylar East, I got evicted 80's week last season, and I'm this year's host, now before we begin, let's meet our judges, Last season's winner, Mr. Draco Malfoy, The lovely Miss Katie Bell, and everyone's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape!"

"Now, introducing, the Hogwarts Champion, and the first contestant this season, Cedric Diggory!"

_Verse 1  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Take 'em to the bridge

Bridge  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Chorus  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Repeat 6 times

Get your sexy on

Verse 2  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

Bridge

Chorus

Verse 3  
I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

Chorus

The crowd, especially the girls, went wild.

"Well, that was, for me at least, slightly disturbing in a way, although, the song was pretty interesting." Malfoy said.

"You ARE bringing sexy back Cedric!" Katie applauded as Cedric swooshed his hair to the side.

"I hated that, but I hated the song more than I hated the whole performance." Snape said, "We are off to a rough start Miss East, I thought you said they were prepared."

"Uh, they are." Skylar replied, fiddling with her red beaded necklace, "Uh, okay, next, Lavender Brown."

Lavender was wearing a black mini skirt, with hot pink tights, pointy toed black boots, and a white tank top with Pink skulls on it.

_You wanna chill in my Lamborghini,  
You wanna look but you don't wanna see  
So what you think of that look in my eyes?  
You think it's for you?   
You think you read minds?  
You better watch where you're putting those hands,  
You better stop if you're making more plans   
'Coz everything you do makes you look like a fool_

Chorus   
You're looking for some dirt,  
I'm lifting up my skirt  
I'm searching for a light under me in my purse  
You always think the worst,  
I just wanna flirt  
You found me on my knees,  
Next thing you're saying "tease"  
I'm trying to find my phone and my keys, not your sleaze  
My spell is like a curse,  
I just wanna flirt

I gotta know, don't you really understand   
One syllable words old man?  
You got a problem with my space?   
Get your look out of my face  
'Coz I've had it with your lies   
You're pretty damn close to being unfine  
'Cuz everything you do makes you look like a fool

Chorus

I'm just so lucky to be walking on a wire,  
I'm up so high that I can barely feel your fire  
You can't touch me, no,  
That's just a dream

Chorus

Flirt x4

Draco practically had to pick his jaw up off the ground.

"What 'cha think Mr. Malfoy." Lavender said cutely.

"Wow, that's all, wow, you….I…me….we…." he stuttered.

"That was awesome! You go Lavender!" Katie smiled.

"That's right, you go, and don't come back!" Snape said bitterly.

"Alright, remember, if you want to vote for Lavender, send an owl to me saying 'I want Lavender Brown as my Hogwarts Idol.'" Skylar said, "Okay, next up, Neville Longbottom."

The lights went dim and a white spotlight went onto Neville.

He was wearing a black T-Shirt and Jeans.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

Bridge:  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

(Skylar stood in the wings in awe, "Wow, Neville, Woah." In shock of the song choice and it's lyrics)__

Bridge:  
I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Bridge:  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

The crowd went wild.

"Longbottom, I have to say, that was pretty amazing." Malfoy said.

"Neville, you are a star, you rock!" Katie grinned.

Snape met Neville's glance and Neville took a deep breath.

"That wasn't actually all that bad." Snape said.

"Okay, next up, Seamus Finnigan." Skylar said.


	2. Seamus, Fluer, and Dean

Seamus came on stage in a green burgundy T-Shirt that read "I only have eyes for you, and you, and you.", and a pair of jeans.

_Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything._

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

The audience cheered loudly, especially Skylar.

"Finnigan, you have taken my place as Hogwarts King of Pop, I can tell, you are going to do it, mate." Draco said.

"That was amazing Seamus, you are so good." Katie grinned.

Snape held up a piece of paper that read, "No Comment"

"Okay…." Seamus said, obviously befuddled.

"Alright, next up, Fluer Delacour!" Skylar said.

Fluer came out in a pair of tight jeans, a layered red green and pink tank top and pink Timberlands and Roger Davies strangely followed out behind her.

"Umm, Roger, you didn't sign up." Skylar said.

"I am supposed to do this with Fluer." He said.

"You're not on the roster!" Skylar scowled.

"Please." Roger begged.

"Fine, just go!" Skylar hissed.

_Four, tres, two, uno_

Roger  
Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious

Verse 1 - Fluer  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
I got reasons why I tease 'em.  
Boys just come and go like seasons.

Hook 1  
Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous.  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
I put them boys on rock, rock.  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

Chorus  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Verse 2  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def- "def" is echoing  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.  
They always claim they know me,  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy),  
I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,  
And can't no other lady put it down like me.

Hook 2  
I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh, wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

Chorus  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

Vamp  
Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
I'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be laced with lacey.  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy.

Roger  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

Fluer  
All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say she...

Hook 3  
Delicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
I put them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno.  
My body stay vicious,  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,  
He's my witness (oooh, wee).  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock,  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

Chorus  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

Roger  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

The boys were all gawking by the end of the number.

"Fluer, wow, uh." Draco said, acting as he did with Lavender.

"Great Job." Katie said, sarcastically, but with a hint of envy.

"It was fine, but the thing is, your name is FLUER not FERGIE!" Snape corrected.

"It waz 'ze song lyric, not my choice!" Fluer said.

"Thank you Fluer!" Skylar said, attempting to get the blonde off the stage, "Next up, my good friend, Dean Thomas!"

Dean had on a blue track suit, and basketball shoes.

_  
Yeah  
Come on now  
Here we go  
Let's do it_

Yeeaah..

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

I realized that this is where my heart is   
Now is the time to finish what i started  
Can't worry bout what other people might say  
It's who i am  
Gotta live my dream my own way

Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
You know we gotta do it right now  
Be even better   
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we shine we gotta

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit 

That's right

Gonna turn it up  
That's the way we do it now  
No time to stop  
But check the answer in the house   
Yeah we can be  
When as soon as we understand  
Our destiny is right here in our hands

Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
We reachin for the sky now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how far we gotta

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
We got it  
Wanna hear the crowd  
Everybody now  
Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
Can't stop us  
Gotta show them how  
We gonna bring the house down

Push it push it to the limit limit   
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Let's go

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it   
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it to the limit...

"Go Dean!" Skylar said into the mic.

"That was pretty good." Malfoy said.

"I love that song! That was so awesome! I'm going to suggest it to Angelina to make it our Quidditch theme!" Katie grinned.

"It was okay, I guess." Snape said.

"Dean Thomas everybody!" Skylar smiled, "Next Up, my best friend, Neighomi Link!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FYI: Neighomi is my best friend's OC…..I agreed to put her in here.


	3. Neighomi, Michael, Luna, and Viktor

Neighomi walked onto the stage wearing a pair of blue denim jeans brandishing quite a few iron on patches, a brown T-Shirt that read "Hug A Tree", and a khaki newsboy hat (think Patrick from Fall Out Boy), with silver and black Etnies on.

She stood in the dead center of the stage, where the giant logo was and struck a pose as the music began to play.

_Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic  
yeah you,  
your charming got everybody star struck  
i know, how you always seem to go  
for the obvious  
instead of me  
but get a ticket and you'll see_

if we were a movie  
you'd be the right guy  
and i'd be the best friend  
that you'd fall in love with in the end **(Neighomi turned a bright pink as she looked over into the wings and saw her fellow Ravenclaw, and crush, Michael Corner nodding his head to the beat of the song, and grinning at her.)**  
we'd be laughing  
watching the sunset  
fade to black  
show the names  
play that happy song

yeah, yeah, when you call me i can hear it in your voice  
oh sure, want to see me and tell me all about her  
la la , i'll be acting through my tears  
guess you'll never know  
that i should win  
an oscar for this scene im in **(She held up the microphone, like someone would hold an Oscar if they had just won.)**__

if we were a movie  
you'd be the right guy  
and i'd be the best friend  
that you'd fall in love with in the end  
we'd be laughing  
watching the sunset  
fade to black   
show the names play the happy song

wish i could tell you there's a twist  
some kind of hero in disguise  
when were together it's for real, not playing  
wish i could tell you there's a kiss  
like something more than in my mind i see it  
could be amazing  
(could be amazing)

(if we were a movie)  
if we were a movie  
you'd be the right guy  
(right guy)  
and id be the best friend  
that you'd fall in love with in the end  
we'd be laughing  
watching the sunset  
fade to black  
show the names  
play the happy song

(if we were...)  
if we were a movie  
you'd be the right guy  
(you'd be right )  
and i'd be the best friend  
(and i'd be...)  
that you'd fall in love with in the end  
we'd be laughing  
(we would laugh...)  
watching the sunset  
(watch the sun...)  
fade to black  
show the names  
play that happy song

(if we were...)  
if we were a movie  
you'd be the right guy  
(you'd be right )  
and i'd be the best friend  
(and i'd be...)  
that you'd fall in love with in the end  
we'd be laughing  
(we would laugh...)  
watching the sunset  
(watch the sun...)  
fade to black  
show the names  
play that happy song 

She finished the song by putting her fist up in the air and grinning as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Neighomi, that is how you say it, right?" Malfoy asked.

"Yep." Neighomi said.

"That was really good, and you do have a lot of potential, and as last years winner I do know potential when I see it." He smirked.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up, Draco." Skylar said, who was coming on stage already to announce the next singer.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned to Katie.

"I love that song, it's so cute!!! You are excellent!" She smiled.

Neighomi turned and faced Snape with a look of combined nervousness and dislike.

"Neighomi, I only have one thing I could think of out of that mind numbing song, that song is so perky and annoying, but yet, you look like some sort of Quidditch addict turned pop star."

Neighomi glanced down at what she was wearing and simply said, "Oh, that."

"Yes, that, if you don't match your wardrobe to your song, like for instance, Mr. Thomas did a thouroughly good job with that today, it could cost you the title, but we had that problem with Finnigan too, so it'll pass since it's only the first week." He finished.

"Well I think you looked awesome!" Skylar said.

"You do too!" Neighomi said, "Where did you get your belt."she continued as she pointed to the black and white belt that was over the midriff of Skylar's T-Shirt.

"I don't know, I got it for…"

"Could you two, Puh-Lease get a move on!!!" Malfoy scowled.

"Okay," Skylar said, "Presenting, the unbelievable, indescribable…"

"MICHAEL CORNER!!!" Skylar and Neighomi shouted as they struck the "Charlie's Angels pose.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head

Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my head

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind 

He shrugged as the crowd yelled and cheered.

"Corner, that was pretty good, but why are you so 'everything sucks, we're all going to die'" Malfoy said.

"I don't know." Michael said.

"Take it away Kate." Malfoy said, pointing to Katie Bell.

"Okay, that was beautiful, the song is so pretty and you did it more than justice, I would say you were better than the band that originally sang it, but since I've never heard it, I can't say that." Katie said.

"I actually liked that, bravo." Snape said.

"Michael!" Skylar grinned as she came on stage, "Awesome! I mean beyond awesome."

"Thanks." He said as he walked off the stage.

"Okay, next up, another close friend of mine, performing Kellie Pickler's 'Red High Heels', Luna Lovegood!" Skylar cheered.

Luna came out on stage in an odd fashion, at least, for her, wearing a black tank top with shorts that resembled dress pants, that were brown with a little bit of red stitching, a gold layered necklace and he hair was in two curly, low ponytails, and she was of course, wearing, red high heels.

_Baby I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels_

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
You said still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well you said watch yourself, baby  
You know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels 

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

All those games you tried to play  
Well they aint gonna work on me now   
I put a barbed wire fence  
around my heart  
Baby just to keep you out  
Well you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you   
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels  
In my red high heels

In my red high heels  
In my red high heels

The crowed roared with excitement as Luna turned a bright shade of pink.

"Wow, there's something I didn't expect." Malfoy said, "To be honest, I liked that, it was quite good."

"You're right, no one hold anything to you with that song!" Katie said, "Brilliant! You are going to be hanging around here for a long time!"

"Wow, after Finnigan and Link, I didn't think it could get worse, and then I have to hear you sing about your shoes!, Merlin help you people, this competition looks like a freak show."

The crowd booed and Luna stifled a giggle.

"Luna everybody!" Skylar said anxiously stepping back on stage.

"Okay, hopefully taking a turn for the better, no I take that back, our next contestant is Viktor Krum!" She bit the side of her lip.

Oddly enough, Viktor came trudging out wearing his school uniform as usual, after he saw that they didn't have to.

_Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it  
well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'  
Cause baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see_

I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the geek in the pink pink pink  
Like the geek in the pink yeah

Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her  
Because she fall in love too often that's whats the matter  
At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and  
She was starin' through the doorframe  
and eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend  
Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see

I don't care what she might think about me  
she'll get by without me if she want  
I could be the one to take her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down

But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Hey baby look at me go  
From zero to hero  
You better take it from a geek like me  
I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums  
Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not

So what I've got a short attention span  
A coke in my hand  
Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand  
My hip hop and flip-flops well it don't stop with the light rock  
A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot  
The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm  
Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own  
So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean  
That on the other side the grass is greener

I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the geek in the pink pink pink  
I'm the geek in the pink yeah  
geek is the color for fall  
I'm the geek in the pink yeah  
so I'm the geek y'all  
in the pink y'all  
geek is the color for fall  
I'm the geek in the pink

_dn_

"Oh. My. God." Skylar gasped.

"Holy—" Lavender said, before Dean's hand clasped over her mouth.

Viktor smiled like he had done something great.

"Uh, Krum, that was interesting, um, wow, Katie, help." Malfoy grimaced.

"Viktor, that was okay, you really shouldn't rap, it's not very suiting for you, and next week," she said putting a doubtful accent on next week, "work on things that suit your accent."

"Okay." Viktor replied.

"That had to be the WORST! Performance I have ever seen in the history of this show!! You are going to the audience, face it, absorb it, NEXT!" Snape said, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Uh, alright, Viktor Krum everybody!" Skylar said, as the crowd booed.

"Next up, Gabrielle Delacour!" she continued, "Who we all hope is ten times better than that!"


	4. Gabrielle, Fred, Blaise, and Hannah

Gabrielle came out wearing a silver glittery shrug, with a blue tie dyed camisole underneath, a denim mini skirt, and blue ballerina flats, with her hair in a low ponytail.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks_

But I don't wanna be into you, If you are not looking for true love, oh oh

No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one

Chorus  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy

But I don't wanna be into you, If you don't treat me the right way

See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer

Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK

"That was actually very good, nice song choice, I liked it." Malfoy said.

"You are so cute, I love that song!" Katie grinned.

"One of the better girl performances tonight, way better than your fergalicious sister." Snape drawled.

"Okay, next up, you know him, you might dislike him, Blaise Zabini." Skylar said.

_oooohhh ooooo  
(oh)  
oooohhh ooooo yeah  
(yeh)_

God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs closed  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty

Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on   
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

Because 

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
''cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you

Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine   
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
''cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
''cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
''cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery 

The whole room burst out in clapping.

"Woah." Skylar gasped.

"That was great, mate!" Draco said.

"Thanks." Blaise replied.

"Excellent, sheer excellence, It was amazing, one of the best of the night." Katie sighed.

"You are actually a half way decent singer, Zabini." Snape said.

"Blaise everybody!" Skylar exclaimed.

"You were awesome!" she said.

"Thanks East." He said, walking off the stage.

"Next up, Fred Weasley, uh, is this right, where's George?" Skylar said.

"It's right." Malfoy said, "George didn't want to sign up."

"Alrighty then, Fred Weasley!" she exclaimed.

_8 o'clock, monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never no that its me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a trans-am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!

Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped...moped...

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(there she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(there she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! 

The crowd cheered.

"That was exactly what I pictured out of you." Malfoy said.

"Excellent Fred, I like the song." Katie said.

"That was just okay for me." Snape said.

"Fred Weasley everybody!" Skylar said.

"And closing the show for us tonight, Miss Hannah Abbot." Skylar said.

Hannah came out on stage in a green glittery tank top, with white dress pants and green high heels, and her hair, for once wasn't in it's usual two ponytails, but down and curled at the edges.

When she began to sing, an amazingly beautiful voice poured over the loud speaker.

Malfoy's jaw dropped at the judges table.

Hannah smiled shyly as she looked into the audience.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

Chorus:  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the   
Comfort and protection of

The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

Chorus:  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't ya see it baby  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come 

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

Chorus:  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea, yeah  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Ernie Macmillian stood up and gave her standing elevation yelling, "Go Hannah, Yeah!"

Justin Flinch- Fletchly stood up too and yelled, "That's how Hufflepuff does it!"

Hannah grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Bloo-dy Hell." Malfoy said, "Who knew that voice could come out of that shy girl."

Hannah smiled, "Thank you."

"You are amazing Hannah," Katie said, "The competition has officially began as of now."

The crowd cheered as Hannah turned a deep shade of red.

"Your voice is good, but the song was really, really sickening." Snape said.

"Hannah!" Skylar exclaimed as the crowd went insane.

"Okay, I'm going to go over the voting procedures from last year okay, all you do is send an owl to me with a note saying 'I want blank as my Hogwarts Idol.' Except you fill in the blank with your favorite idol's name." Skylar said, "Okay, remember tomorrow, to come back to the great hall at 8:00 P.M. for our results, Skye out!"


	5. The First Elimination of Season 2

The First Elimination

"What's Up Everybody!" Skylar said, as she came out on stage in an embellished denim mini skirt, with a grey tank top with a few layered necklaces, and a pair of silver, open toed, two inch heels with her hair in two low ponytails.

"Tonight is the first of our eliminations this season, so let's give it up for our idols!" she said, turning her hands to them.

"Alright, let's begin with Michael, you sang 'Over My Head', Hogwarts voted, and you are safe."

Michael got up and went over to the other set of stools on the other side of the stage.

"Neville, you sang 'Breaking the Habit', and you are safe."

"Seamus, you sang, 'Right Where You Want Me', and you are in the bottom three."

Seamus took a deep breath as Dean pat him on the back as he got up and walked to the center of the stage.

"Okay, Dean, you sang 'Push It To The Limit', and you are without a doubt safe."

"Fred, you sang 'Girl all the bad guys want', you are safe."

"Blaise, I'm not even dealing with you, go on and take your seat with the rest of the safe people."

"Cedric, you brought Sexyback, Hogwarts Voted, and you are safe."

"And then there was one, Viktor, you sang 'Geek In The Pink', you are not safe, you are in the bottom three."

Viktor got up and walked over to where Seamus was standing.

"Lavender, you sang 'Flirt', and Hogwarts decided that you are 100 safe."

"Fluer, you sang 'Fergalicious', Hogwarts, excuse me, the Hogwarts males voted, and you, well, you go sit down."

"Gabrielle, you sang 'Say Ok', the audience voted, and you are in the bottom three."

Gabrielle walked over and stood beside Seamus.

Seamus looked over at her and muttered, "Good Luck."

"You too." She replied.

"The rest of you ladies can go sit down."

The girls were in a muck of giggles and laughter in utter happiness not to be standing on that Hogwarts Idol logo in center stage.

"Alright Hogwarts, this is you bottom three, Viktor Krum, Seamus Finnigan, and Gabrielle Delacour." Skylar said, "I am about to say who had the highest vote out of these three, and that is, Seamus."

"Okay judges, do you think Hogwarts got it right?" Skylar said.

"I would sadly have to agree with the audience." Malfoy said.

"Half of it." Katie said.

"All of it." Snape replied.

"Well, Gabby, tonight, your journey continues, you are safe!"

Gabrielle smiled and ran over to the safe side.

"Viktor, your journey, however is coming to an end, and with that," she said, pointing up to the huge screen behind them as a video montage of Viktor came up on it with "Home" by Daughtry playing in the background.

"Remember, your idol was safe this week, but you have to remember to vote next week on Hogwarts Idol!" Skylar said as the stage lights went black.


	6. Week 2 Part 1

"What's up Hogwarts!" Skylar yelled as she walked onto the stage wearing a pair of distressed blue jeans, a white tank top with hot pink hearts on it, and her normally blonde bangs were charmed the same color hot pink and swooshed to one side.

"Okay, tonight, as you know is our last week of performer's choice, as next week, the Idols will be taking on the music of Justin Timberlake and NSYNC.

The crowed cheered loudly.

"Once again, let me introduce you to your judges, your current Idol, Draco Malfoy, the Gryffindor Quidditch chick, Katie Bell, and Snape." Skylar smirked.

"First up tonight, performing the song "Slide", Neville Longbottom."

_Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it comin'_

Do you wake up on your own   
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults 

Chorus:  
I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide

Yeah we're gonna let it, slide

Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you

Don't suppose I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
Something I can't change

I'll live around it 

Chorus

And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you wanna get married  
Or run away 

And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete   
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you wanna get married  
Or run away

The crowd cheered.

"Longbottom, it was just okay for me, you know, I wouldn't go and tell all my friends about what you did because I was so amazed." Malfoy said

"Same here, I liked what you did last week so much, I was expecting another mind blowing performance." Katie said.

"It was horrid." Snape said.

"Alright, if you want to vote for Neville, send me an owl saying 'I want Neville as my Hogwarts Idol!'" Skylar said, "Next up Dean Thomas!, no wait, Dean Thomas and apparently he brought a friend, so, Dean Thomas and Cormac McLaggen, oh joy, we really need to do something about people bringing other people on the show."

_Chorus-__Dean  
I feel you creepin, I can see it from my shadow  
wanna jump up in my lamborghini gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taboe  
Then possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me_

x2  
smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, Give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, ohh oh oh oh oh

Verse 1-Dean  
Up front, star ready to attack now  
Pull in the parkin lot, slow with the lac down  
Konvicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club,  
and wardrob in tac now  
I see the like now  
I'm a carter then I put the mac down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now

Chorus

Chorus-Dean  
I feel you creepin, I can see it from my shadow  
wanna jump up in my lamborghini gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taboe  
Then possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me

x2  
smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, Give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, ohh oh oh oh oh

Verse 2-Cormac  
Ohhhhh, looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a little drink on  
They gon' flip for this Akon shit, you can bank on it  
Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Lookin like one of them putty cat dolls  
Tryin to hold my woody back through my drawers  
Smack That lyrics on on stage didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me and she's like YAAAA!  
I'm like "I know let's cut to the chase, no time to waste, back to my place"  
Plus from the club to the crib's, like a mile away  
Or more like a palace shall i say  
And plus I got a pal if ya gal is game  
In fact he's the one singin the song that's playin  
Akon!

Chorus

Chorus-Dean  
I feel you creepin, I can see it from my shadow  
why don't ya pop in my lamborghini gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taboe  
Then possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me

x2  
smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, Give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, ohh oh oh oh oh

???-Dean  
Eminems rollin  
D and em rollin  
??? rollin  
Women just holding  
Big booty rollin  
Soon I be all of them and throwin deee (deee)  
Hittin no less than three (threee)  
Block with style like wee (weee)  
Girl I can tell you want me cause lately...

Chorus-Dean  
I feel you creepin, I can see it from my shadow  
why don't ya pop in my lamborghini gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taboe  
Then possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me

x2  
smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, Give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, ohh oh oh oh oh

"Thomas, oh Merlin, what was that, I couldn't understand what the Bloody Hell you were saying!" Malfoy said.

"Dean, that was a really decent song, great job!" Katie said.

"Hated it." Snape said.

"Okay, next up, Lavender Brown."

Lavender came out in a red and gold cheerleading like outfit that bared her midriff with a matching skirt that barley graced her knees.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the one and only princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! 

"Lavender, uh, wow, that's it." Draco said, looking completely befuddled.

"Nice outfit." Katie faked a smile

"Worst thing I have EVER heard in my life!" Snape growled.

"Okay, seriously, next up, Neighomi!" Skylar said.

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need

Love Addict lyrics on up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

I'm blessed, I must confess  
My heart is pounding in my chest  
Cause this love's the best  
I'm just a love addict

Coming down with something outrageous  
Lookout now cause it so contagious  
This feeling's got me reeling  
So amped up that I hit the ceiling  
Gotta clear my throat  
Huh huh, now I gotta have some more  
Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

"Neighomi, that was interesting, wow, the yelling must end, sing, don't yell." Malfoy said

"That was awesome!" Katie said

"That was mind crushing." Snape said.

"Okay, next up, Seamus!" Skylar said


	7. Week 2 Part 2

_See here's the thing_

We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no **(Backstage, Skylar was sitting Neighomi and Michael. "Did he just say that on the WWN!?!?!" Neighomi said. Michael shook his head.)**__

Excuse me miss  
I couldn't help but to notice how alone you are  
I dig the attitude and how you're acting like you own the bar  
Got me flashing keys and I don't even own a car  
Like you ain't feeling my charm, because I know you are  
I'm trying to see how your lips feel  
Oh I'm sorry, my name is Seamus and I'm pretty much a big deal  
Oh, you've never heard of me  
That sounds absurd to me   
The way you stole my attention was flat out burgulary  
What do you say let's exit stage left so me and you can  
Possibly reconvene and play some naked peekaboo  
Cause after all the blouse you're wearing is kinda see through  
And it's obvious I'm heading wherever you're leading me too  
Such an angel with a devilish angle  
And quite the certified sweet talker  
And you're buying every line of it girl  
And I don't really blame you  
If I was in your shoes I'd probably do the same too

We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

Now here's another bar, I'm coming for the slow learners  
Put your helmets on and take a seat on the short bus  
Next stop, right around the corner from your momma live  
No turning back so you better buckle up  
Shit, don't be concerned with mine  
I feel like a Speak and Spell way I got you learning my lines  
Fine, pull the string, replay that shit  
I change my name to "did he really just say that shit?"  
Yep  
I'll take a mile if you let me  
Six-five, two hundred plus and so sexy  
My legs going numb from keeping my phone on vibrate  
To hide the fact your girlfriend keeps textin' me  
And I've been tryin to never mind it man  
But every time I get a new number, she finds it damn   
Clothes Off! lyrics on you thought you had it sewn up  
Until right around amazing o'clock when I showed up

We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

Got chicks, all hot chicks  
And you rock chicks, datin' hip hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks   
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks  
Got chicks, all hot chicks  
And you rock chicks, datin' hip hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks 

Good grief girl, you're giving me goosebumps  
Standing there in your underwear and new pumps  
It's like the more time we waste and less time I get to taste you  
Honestly I could easily replace you  
It's not a skam girl  
That's how I am girl  
Peter Pan, I'm a sucka for smucka's jam girl  
It's clear I'm only here for good clean fun  
Shut up and kiss me like the antedotes under my tongue  
Whoa

We have to take our clothes off  
And we have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
We have to take our clothes off  
And we have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

Got chicks, all hot chicks  
And you rock chicks, datin' hip hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks   
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks  
Got chicks, all hot chicks  
And you rock chicks, datin' hip hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks

"That was bangin'" Malfoy said.

"No comment" Katie said rolling her chair away from the desk.

"Again, what the hell were you saying?" Snape said.

Skylar walked on stage, "Okay," she said, giving Seamus a shove towards the stage exit, "Alright, now that that's over, let's bring out Michael."

_Here the sound of the falling rain,_

_Coming down like and Armageddon flame,  
The shame,  
The ones who died without a name,  
Hear the dogs howling out of key,  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery",  
And bleed the company lost the war today_

I beg to dream and differ,  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On Holiday 

Hear the drum pounding out of time,  
Another protester has crossed the line,  
To find the money's on the other side,  
Can I get another Amen? Amen!  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men,  
A gag,  
A plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ,  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On Holiday

The representative from California has the floor

Zieg Heil to the president gas man,  
Bombs away is your punishment,  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers,  
Who criticize your government,  
Bang, Bang goes the broken glass,  
Kill all the fags that don't agree,   
Trials by fire setting fire,  
Is not a way that's meant for me,  
Just cause,  
Just cause because we're outlaws, yeah!

I beg to dream and differ,  
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives,  
I beg to dream and differ,   
From the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

"Here we go, for once someone who gets out here and blows me away!" Malfoy said

"That was awesome!" Katie grinned.

"I actually sorta liked that one." Snape said

"Next up, Luna Lovegood!"

Luna walked out in an alternating black and white 3 quarter length shirt and jeans.

_If I could escape  
I would, but first of all let me say  
I must apologize for acting stinkin',treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold_

If I could escape  
And re-create a place as my own world (own world)  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

If I could be sweet (be sweet)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt   
'soever, We can make it better  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

(Woo-who, yee-who)x4  
(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape)

You held me down  
I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out  
I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on, let's bounce  
Counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around let's look for some common ground

So baby, times get a little crazy  
I've been getting a little lazy  
Waiting for you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry  
By the way the you treat me  
The Sweet Escape lyrics on you don't leave me  
Want to take you with me

If I could escape (escape)  
And re-create a place as my own world (own world)  
And I could be your favorite girl  
forever, perfectly together  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

If I could be sweet (be sweet)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
'soever, we can make it better  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

(Woo-who, yee-who)x4  
If I could escape x2

Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

If I could escape (escape)  
And re-create a place as my own world (own world)  
And I could be your favorite girl  
forever, perfectly together  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
'soever, we can make it better  
And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape (sweet escape)

(Woo-who, yee-who)x4  
(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape

"Again, someone who can perform!" Malfoy said

"That was super cute Luna!" Katie grinned

Snape just rolled his eyes.

"Next, performing "This Love" by Maroon 5, Blaise Zabini!" Skylar said

_I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I wont say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I wont say goodbye anymore

Ill fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everythings alright  
My pressure on her hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know thats what you want me to do

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I wont say goodbye anymore

"I think this night may be looking up." Malfoy said.

"Me too." Katie replied.

Snape sat silently.

"Alrighty then, next, Hannah!" Skylar smiled

_Ooh no_

Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game  
(You know it´s just a little too late)

So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know

It's just a little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late

Yeah, Yeah  
Its just too little too late

I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
(You know it's just too little too late)

Go find someone else  
I'm lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help  
Cause you know

Too Little Too Late lyrics on just a little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
MAIN CHOURS

I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh

It's just too little, too late  
(Yeah!)

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)

(You know it's just too little too late)

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little to late)  
You say you dram of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just a little too late)

"Beautiful as usual!" Malfoy said.

"We can't critique you, you are so good!" Katie said

"That was alright." Snape said.

"Next up, grr…, Fluer."

_**Two three four,  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)**_

Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
so I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

I fell in fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
when the big black horse said looked this way, he said hey lady, will you marry me?  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

But I said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo,woo-hoo)

and my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
so it stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

but I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done that,  
and it won't forgive me after all these years  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

So I sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
Now it won't come back, cause it's oh so happy and now I've got a hole for the world to see  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

and it said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no,no-no-no  
said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo,woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)  
(ooooo,woo-hoo)  
said no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no  
you're not the one for me (woo hoo)  
no,no,no,no,(woo hoo) no,no,no,no  
you're not the one for me

Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause my hearts forsaken me yeah yeah yeah  
big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause my hearts forsaken me

"Next, Gabrielle" Skylar said.

_I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And though you've been telling me,  
I know you're not alone.  
oh.._

That's why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
oh..

That's why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm over it

I'm over it  
I'm over...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain.

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm so over it...  
I'm over it...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

"That was just the same as last week, just okay." Malfoy said

"I really do hate to say this, but I think you've reached your maximum of talent." Katie said.

"I agree." Snape said

"Alright," Skylar said, "Last but not least, Fred Weasley."

_I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back_

Bridge  
I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fk about you

Chorus  
Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye

Verse  
God damn, my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth

Bridge  
I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fk about you

Chorus 1 + 2  
Give me something to believe in  
Makes Me Wonder lyrics on I don't believe in you   
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try (yeah)  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye

Breakdown  
I've been here before  
One day a week  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning   
Cause..

Bridge  
I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fk about you and I...  
and so this is goodbye

Chorus 1 + 2  
Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you,  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true  
Anymore Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah (x 3)  
(Oh no)

"That was actually half way decent!" Malfoy said

"Honestly, I thought this night was going down hill, but I was wrong, great job!" Katie said

"It was just fine." Snape said.

"You guys know the drill, vote for your favorite, then come back tomorrow for the live results!!" Skylar said, "East out!"


	8. Week 2 Part 3

"Okay, last night was definitely not the best night we've ever had, but we move on." Skylar began as she walked out on stage in a pink plaid capris, a White polo shirt, pink and white sneakers, and a pink pearly necklace.

"Tonight, for someone the journey ends, but for the others, the risks get higher, this is Hogwarts Idol!" Skylar said

"This week, we are moving on a little faster since we have a potions test tomorrow, so I'll just read off the bottom three, and then we'll do the usual." She said.

"Okay, the first person in your bottom three is Gabrielle Delacour, the second is Hannah Abott, the third Dean Thomas." She said.

"Okay judges, do your thing." Skylar grinned.

"I saw it coming." Malfoy said.

"Kinda Sorta" Katie said.

"Yep." Snape said.

"Dean, you sang Smack That, and you are still safe!" Skylar grinned.

"Tonight, Gabrielle's journey will be ending." Skylar said.

"It has been a joy to have you on our show." She continued.

"Tune in next week as the Idols take on the music of NSYNC!" Skylar grinned.


	9. NSYNCJT Week Part 1

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol!" Skylar exclaimed as she walked out on stage wearing A pink T-Shirt that read, "Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner" in black glitzy letters, a pair of light blue jeans, and a black zip up shrug jacket, that wasn't zipped up, and pink converse.

"This week, I was actually trying to find a T-Shirt that had something to do with keeping your clothes on cough Seamus cough." She grinned

"Anyway, I would like to make a formal statement that I forgot to make last week, as many of you know, Cedric Diggory wasn't with us last week, he had laryngitis and couldn't perform, but he's back and better than ever this week!" she smiled again, "So as you know, it's NSYNC/Justin Timberlake week, so let's bring out Mr. Diggory."

_If I wasn't a celebrity  
Would you be so nice to me?  
If I couldn't have G's like everyday  
Would you still wanna be with me?  
If I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
And all those other expensive things  
Would you be so into me?  
If I wasn't a celebrity_

(Lately)  
I been doing a little thinking  
'Bout the things  
That satisfy you  
It's making me wonder  
'Bout the things that  
You see in me  
Hate the way you  
You like to say your  
Man's a celebrity  
Baby what's the deal?  
I thought you wanted me for me

Say what you mean  
Mean what you say  
Push me away  
'Cause I ain't got  
No time to play  
So I say

If I wasn't a celebrity  
Would you be so nice to me?  
If I couldn't have G's like everyday  
Would you still wanna be with me?  
Baby, if I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
And all those other expensive things  
Would you be so into me?  
If I wasn't a celebrity

Celebrity, celebrity  
Celebrity, celebrity  
Celebrity, celebrity  
Celebrity, celebrity

I'm glad You are having a good time  
Living the life that  
I made out for me  
Costing me fortunes  
Spending my money  
On everything you see  
See it would be different  
If you had something,  
Maybe like a

J-O-B  
You need to  
Get your end together, yeah

Stop running games  
It ain't about my fame  
If things were this way  
You'd be gone a long time ago

If I wasn't a celebrity  
Would you be so nice to me?  
If I couldn't have G's like everyday  
Would you still wanna be with me?  
If I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
And all those other expensive things  
Would you be so into me?  
If I wasn't a celebrity_**(In the Hufflepuff section of the auditorium, a first year Hufflepuff girl was brought to tears from Cedric's performance.)**___

If you really love me  
You'd try to show me  
That it ain't even about my name  
But lied tried to use me  
And tried to fool me  
So we can never be the same  
So now, I'm, leaving you behind  
I found somebody  
Who can love for me  
And that's all I need, yeah, oh

Celebrity, celebrity  
Celebrity, celebrity  
Celebrity, celebrity  
Celebrity, celebrity

If I wasn't a celebrity  
Would you be so nice to me?  
If I couldn't have G's like everyday  
Would you still wanna be with me?  
If I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
And all those other expensive things  
Would you be so into me?  
If I wasn't a celebrity

If I wasn't a celebrity  
Would you be so nice to me?  
If I couldn't have G's like everyday  
Would you still wanna be with me?  
If I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
And all those other expensive things  
Would you be so into me?  
If I wasn't a celebrity

"Wow, I mean seriously." Malfoy said.

"I loved it!! Amazing job Ced!" Katie said

"The little girl's expression says it all." Snape said.

Cedric looked over at the still bawling first year girl and smiled awkwardly, as if he were a little freaked out.

"Cedric Diggory!" Skylar said, "Okay, last week, he had a pervy moment, and this week is no different, singing 'Lovestoned' by Justin Timberlake, Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus came out wearing black pants and a black button up shirt with a black fedora with thin pink stripes and a pink band around it.

_She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky and I like it_

Listen

She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips **(He put his hand in the shape of a cup and tilts his head back like he's drinking.)**_  
She gets to the bottom   
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be going home with me tonight  
_

**(He put the mic back in the stand)**_  
She looks like a model _**(He made an hour glass shape with his hands)**_  
Except she's got a little more ass _**(He took one of his hands and made a smacking gesture.)**_  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's going home with me tonight_

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it

She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's going home with me tonight

And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor   
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's going home with me tonight

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Now dance  
Little girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!  
Let me put my funk on this one time

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights come from everywhere   
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  


"Again Finnigan, the Oh my god factor comes in again, what in Merlin's name WAS THAT, especially the very odd motions." Malfoy said

"Skye helped me." Seamus grinned

"I wouldn't call it help." Malfoy said

Seamus's face turned a fiery red as he spat out, "Well Malfoy unless you want my foot up you're a---"

"Censorship!!! Major Censorship! Seamus get off the stage, NOW!" Skylar said shooing him off the stage, and grabbing his hat off his head and putting it over her blonde wavy locks.

"Give that back!"

"Later!"

"Now!"

"I said later!"

"That reminds me Miss East, tell Mr. Finnigan he will be serving detention for three weeks for saying 'Hot Damn' on this show." Snape said.

"But you just---"

"Not the point!"

"Okay, Neville everybody." Skylar said running her hand coolly over, "Oh, and by the way, the whole 'except she has a little more you know what thing wasn't my idea!"

_Riding in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switching lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light looking right  
Come on let me get your name girl  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you round, Let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cause we can it do fast fast slow  
Which ever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , youll see  
Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
'cause you could dress it up, you could dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl,  
Or we can stay home talking on the phone  
-Rapping till we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do ,just gotta show you  
That I'm the one girl  
Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
'cause I can make ya hot make ya stop  
Make ya wanna say my name girl

Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who woulda thought that you could be the one 'cause I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE

Summer's over for the both of us summer's over  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on us don't give up  
Your the one that I've been thinking of your the one  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , LOVE oh

'cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , love 

"Longbottom, even as much as I hate to say it, that was actually a half way decent performance!" Malfoy said.

"I love how you broke out of your 'rocker' shell this week, that was really, really good!" Katie smiled

"It wasn't good, it wasn't bad, it really wasn't anything." Snape said.

Neville raised an eyebrow and walked of the stage.

"Okay, next up, Fred Weasley!" Skylar said.

_Bringin' da noise  
Bring down the house  
We came here to turn the party out  
Say come on come on  
Let's raise the roof  
And give 'em proof  
That we can get loose ya'll_

Bringin' da noise   
Bring down the house  
We came here to turn the party out  
Say come on come on  
Let's raise the roof  
And give 'em proof  
That we can get loose ya'll

JC:  
We need to get down  
The scene is set so right  
Everybodies in the house tonight  
Lose your mind  
Let your body take control  
You've got to feel it in your soul

I've got that feeling baby  
You know it drives me crazy  
And all I wanna do is hit the floor  
I wanna shout at ya'll  
So make it louder ya'll  
JC:  
And turn it up some more

Bringin' da noise  
Bring down the house  
We came here to turn the party out  
Say come on come on  
Let's raise the roof  
And give 'em proof  
That we can get loose ya'll 

Bringin' da noise  
Bring down the house  
We came here to turn the party out  
Say come on come on  
Let's raise the roof  
And give 'em proof  
That we can get loose ya'll 

Bringin' da noise  
Bringin' da noise  
Bringin Da Noise lyrics on   
Just shake it girl  
And enjoy the ride  
Do what you feel inside  
Cause it's your world  
All you want and more  
So baby go and get yours

I've got that feeling baby  
You know it drives me crazy  
And all I wanna do is hit the floor  
I wanna shout at ya'll  
So make it louder ya'll  
And turn it up some more (more more more)

Bringin' da noise  
Bring down the house  
We came here to turn the party out  
Say come on come on  
Let's raise the roof  
And give 'em proof  
That we can get loose ya'll 

Bringin' da noise  
Bring down the house  
We came here to turn the party out  
Say come on come on  
Let's raise the roof  
And give 'em proof  
That we can get loose ya'll 

Bringin' da noise  
Bringin' da noise  
Bringin' da noise   
Bringin' da noise

I've got that feeling baby  
You know it drives me crazy  
And all I wanna do is hit the floor

Bringin' da noise  
Bring down the house  
We came here to turn the party out  
Say come on come on  
Let's raise the roof  
And give 'em proof**   
**_That we can get loose ya'll x6_

"This is actually turning out to be one of my favorite weeks ever. Anyway, that was actually pretty good." Malfoy said

"He's telling the truth Fred, he's the master of Boy Bands!" Katie giggled

"Oh shut up." Malfoy replied.

"I am going to interrupt your bickering to tell Mr. Weasley that his performance was awful. Thank you and good night." Snape said.

"Okay…" Skylar nodded, "And I thought this night couldn't get any weirder than the crying girl, the censorship boy, Neville's cat sick colored shirt, and now this, I can not wait to see what my home girl Neighomi has instore for all of us."

Neighomi came out wearing a light blue polo shirt with a camisole underneath it with multi colored skull and crossbones on it, a dark blue denim mini skirt and an icy blue beanie on.

_I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby c'mon  
I loved you endlessly  
And you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
baby bye bye bye_

Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I've had enough   
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye 

Just hit me with the truth  
Girl you're more than welcome to  
So give me one good reason  
Baby c'mon  
I lived for you and me  
And now I've really come to see  
That life would be much better once you're gone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye 

(chorus)

I'm givin' up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye bye  
I'm checking out I'm signing off  
I don't wannna be the loser and i've had enough

I don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind

Bye bye bye  
I don't wanna make it tough  
But i've had enough  
And it ain't no lie   
Bye bye  
I don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
I don't wanna be your fool  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that i've had enough  
Iit might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye

"You've gotten your game back I see?" Malfoy grinned, "Because that was awesome!"

Neighomi grinned.

"That outfit is adorable, where did you get your camisole?" Katie said.

"Well it's actually Skylar---" Neighomi said.

"NOT AGAIN! STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!" Malfoy said, "SKYLAR!" he exclaimed

"You rang?" she said, walking out on the stage.

"Remind the people how to vote where we can be closer to getting this freak show over with!" Malfoy said, hitting his forehead against the table.

"Okay, here's how you vote, you owl me saying I want insert idol name here as my Hogwarts Idol." Skylar said.

"When we get the judge's panel calmed down, we'll be back with Lavender and Michael." She grinned.


	10. NSYNC Week Part 2

"Okay, now that we all got our knickers out of their twist, I present you with Lavender Brown singing 'My Love' by Justin Timberlake."

Lavender was wearing some sort of silver leather pants, an black and blue tank top and black Vans with blue penguins on them.

If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another boy (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say I do)

Chorus  
Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me be your lady  
Boy, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another man that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another man that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl My love  
My love

(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another man that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, boy  
My love  
My love

Chorus  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Boy, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another man that can take your spot, my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another man that can take your spot, my love

"I was petrified when I heard you were singing 'My Love' but you pulled it off with a bang, that was amazing, and dare I say it the best performance of the night." Malfoy said

Lavender grinned.

"That was really awesome!" Katie said, "And you look—"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Malfoy hissed, shooting a deadly stare at the blonde sitting beside him.

"I am not usually a big fan of you Miss Brown, but tonight was different, that wasn't that bad." Snape said.

"Lavender Brown everybody!" Skylar grinned, "Now, Michael Corner is going to show us what it's like to be 'Up Against The Wall'."

_I was just doin my thing hanging out at the spot  
You know the place we go The music's John blaze hot  
and everybody was feeling the DJ  
__Smoke cleared,_

_And I saw this beautiful lady,_

_The lights went low,_

_The disco ball came down,_

_She walked up to me slow,_

_And you know what happens now,_

_The girl was fine, and she knew she had game,_

_What more do I have to say?_

It's almost 2 o'clock time to make my move

'_Cause I gotta have some more, looking for somebody to hit the dance floor,_

_But lucky for me, I see, a fine young lady's all yah need._

_The lights went low,_

_And her friends were all around,_

_I walked up to her slow,_

_And you know what happens now,_

_She turned around and she worked in the worst way,_

_(talking)_

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall,_

_Who's the cutest one you saw,_

_She's underneath the disco ball, the disco ball, the disco ball,_

_Standing next to strobe lights,_

_Dancing hot,_

_Looking tight,_

_The freaks sure do come out at night,_

The crowd went ballistic.

"Again, what happened to our rockers?" Malfoy said, "That was really good though."

"Seriously, I didn't think the prince of emo kids would be a good rapper." Katie giggled, "That was good Michael."

"This has been a very, very odd night." Snape said.

"Okay," Skylar said, "If you want Michael not be 'Up Against the Wall', owl me saying, 'I want Michael as my Hogwarts Idol!"

"Next, Dean, and Luna!" Skylar said

Dean walked out on stage wearing a burgundy button up shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans.

Just let me take the lead  
All you gotta do is let your mind be free  
Lets hit the floor and cause a scene  
Get real wet if you know what I mean  
What you say baby?

(And she said)  
Take me now  
I'm hungry for your loving  
(And she said)  
Show me how  
You got me working, honey  
(And she said)  
Right now  
I'm hot just like an oven  
(And she said)  
So take me now  
Boy you make me feel like I gotta dance

I gotta dance, gotta dance baby, I gotta dance...

I feel good to you, you try to hide it  
And I can tell by the way you push up close to me  
Your body temperature, is arising  
Something's going down as far as I can see

Just let me take the lead  
All you gotta do is let your mind be free  
Lets hit the floor and cause a scene  
Get real wet if you know what I mean  
What you say baby?

(And she said)  
Take me now  
I'm hungry for your loving  
(And she said)  
Show me how  
You got me working, honey  
(And she said)  
Right now  
I'm hot just like an oven  
(And she said)  
So take me now  
Boy make me feel like I gotta dance

You know  
Don't I  
Say don't I make you feel like you gotta dance

The audience went crazy.

"Dean!" Malfoy said, "That was okay, I really don't like it when you try to sing all falsetto-like."

"You have a really nice voice, and I really enjoyed this performance." Katie said

"That was annoying." Snape said.

"Alright, Dean Thomas everybody." Skylar said, "I actually think this night is turning around for the better, anyway, let's move on to our next performer, Here's Luna Lovegood performing, oh no, Space Cowboy, oh excuse me, Space Cowgirl by NSYNC."

Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay  
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo  
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay  
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo

We don't need all these prophecies  
Telling us what's inside  
'cause paranoia ain't the way  
To live your life from day to day  
So leave your doubts and your fears behind  
Don't be afraid at all  
'cause up in outer space there's no gravity to fall  
Put your mind and your body to the test

'cause up in outer space is like a wild wild west

Chorus1x

Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay  
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo  
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay  
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo

Chorus2x

Malfoy's jaw hit the floor, "What on EARTH was THAT! Better yet, what's a cowboy, or the whole outer space thing."

" I liked the song." Luna replied.

"And who is this 'Riprock A.G.' bloke anyway?" Malfoy asked.

"I dunno, writer dude I guess." Luna smiled.

"Luna, you truly stand out, and I really enjoy watching you!" Katie said

"I'm agreeing with Master Malfoy on this one." Snape replied.

"Next, uh, is, Blaise." Skylar said, biting her lower lip, "Please excuse me while I go take a Tylenol."

"And she says the contestants are random." Malfoy said.


	11. NSYNC Week Part 3

Blaise walked out on stage and stood in front of a microphone stand.

_Would you be my girlfriend?  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
I like you, right  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
I don't know why you care  
He doesn't even know your there, no  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
And he don't love your smile  
Girl you know that ain't fair_

Middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know  
'Cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does your man even  
Know you're alive?  
I got an idea

Why dont you be my girlfriend?  
I'd treat you good  
I know you hear your friends  
When they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you  
Where you are  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend

Does he know what you feel?  
Are you sure that it's real?  
Does he ease your mind  
Or does he fake your stride?  
Did you know that  
Love could be a sheild?

Middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know  
'Cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does your man even

Know you're alive?  
I got an idea

so dont you be my girlfriend?  
I'd treat you good  
I know you hear your friends  
When they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you  
Where you are  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend

Ah, ah, ah, ah

Ever since I saw your face  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name  
Without my world would end, yeah  
I searched around this old damn place  
And everything's says you were meant to be  
My girlfriend

why dont you be my girlfriend?  
I'd treat you good  
I know you hear your friends  
When they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you  
Where you are  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend

Ah, ah, ah, ah

You should be  
My girlfriend  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend

"Blaise, that was just alright for me." Malfoy said.

"Me too," Katie replied.

"I straight up hated it." Snape said.

"Okay, here's Fluer singing, oh joy of all joys, 'Dirty Pop'" Skylar said, "Hey Katie, after Fleur, how many people do we have left, and by the way, if this girl tries to beat box, I am quitting this show."

"One." Katie said, "And, I don't blame you."

"Hallelujah holy—" she exited the stage before finishing her sentence.

Fluer came on wearing a T-Shirt that appeared to be decorated like a comic book strip, holy blue jeans, black boots, and her long blonde hair in a pony tail.

_Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out  
The thing you got to realize, what we doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody, we gonna bring it 'til the end_

It doesn't matter,  
'bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck  
All that matters,   
is that you recognize that its just about respect  
It doesn't matter,  
about the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
All that matters,  
is that you get hyped 'cause we'll do it to you every time  
(come on now)

CHORUS:  
Do you ever wonder why, this music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride, feel it when your body starts to rock  
(your body starts to rock)  
Baby you cant stop  
(you can't stop),  
and the music's all you got, come on now  
This must be, pop

Dirty pop, that you can't stop  
I know you like this dirty pop  
This must be, pop

Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing we do  
Cause were just fine doin what we like, can we say the same for you  
Tired of feelin all around me animosity  
Just worry about trust cause I'ma get mine, people can't you see

It doesn't matter,  
'bout the car I drive or the ice around my neck  
All that matters,  
is that you recognize that its just about respect (oh)  
It doesn't matter,  
about the clothes I wear or where I go and why  
All that matters,  
is that you get hyped 'cause we'll give it to you every time

(come on)

Do you ever wonder why   
(why),  
this music gets you high?  
(music gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride, feel it when your body starts to rock  
(your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(you can't stop),   
and the music's all you got, baby come on  
This must be, pop

Ooooooooooooo  
Man I'm tired of singing

Dirty, dirty, dirty pop  
Dirty pop  
Do you ever wonder (echo)  
NSync

(oh) Do you ever wonder why  
(every wonder why)  
This music gets you high?  
(music gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride, feel it when your body starts to rock  
(when your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(baby don't stop),  
and the music's all you got, come on now  
This must be...

Do you ever wonder why  
(do you ever wonder)  
This music gets you high?  
(why it gets you so high)  
It takes you on a ride, feel it when your body starts to rock  
(your body starts to rock)  
Baby you cant stop, the music's all you got  
This must be, pop

"Let me start by saying that next to Luna, you're our wildcard performer." Malfoy said, "You never ever know what you are going to do, so it fascinates us."

"That was alright." Katie said.

"Will you please go and take a seat in the audience already because if I have to hear your annoying voice ever again, I'll die, I'll die a slow and painful death." Snape said.

"Alrighty then, here's Hannah, closing the show, thank Merlin it's over!" Skylar said

_If I'm not the one you want  
Take your time to figure out, yeah_

I'm staring at your picture every night  
The scent of you still lingers in my mind  
I wonder if you only feel alright  
And the sun has come out of the clouds  
And sometimes when I listen to our song  
The nights seem so cold and far too long  
I wanna call you up 'cause in the end  
I keep writing letters to my garbage can 

Lately  
It feels like I'm going crazy  
And baby   
Come and lay down beside me

If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's she  
Take your time to figure out  
You'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need, yeah

I feel like it's on you I can depend   
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Enough of building castles in the sand  
Why can't we be forever

Lately   
It feels like I'm going crazy  
And baby  
Come and lay down beside me

If I'm not the one you want  
If I'm Not The One lyrics on who's she  
Take your time to figure out  
You'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need  
I'll be the one you need

If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's she   
Take your time to figure out (figure out)  
You'll see  
If I'm not the one you want  
Then maybe (maybe)  
I'll be the one you need

Somewhere in the back of my mind (back of my mind)  
I know that you will be mine (you will be mine)  
And somehow  
Wish I could rewind (I could rewind)  
Leave all the worries behind

If I'm not the one you want  
I'll be one you need (I'll be one you need)  
Take your time to figure out   
I'll be the one you need (I'll be the one you need)

If I'm not the one you want  
Then who's she (who's she)  
Take your time to figure out (figure out)  
You'll see  
If I'm not the one you want (you want)  
Then maybe  
I'll be the one you need (I'll be the one you need)

I'll be the one you need...

"Hannah, I am no longer giving you advice, because you don't need it!" Malfoy said.

"Excellent show closer!" Katie said.

"I actually like you. It takes a lot for me to like anyone." Snape said.

"Alright!" Skylar said, "I am so thankful that NSYNC week is over!! Yay! Not that I don't like NSYNC, but let me go over this again, we had the crying Hufflepuff girl, Seamus 'Censorship' Finnigan, Neville's dark yellow, cat sick colored shirt…."

"I KNOW, THE SPACE COWGIRL AND THE FRENCH CHICK! I GET IT SKYLAR GOOD LORD!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Anyway, go vote, I need to go to bed, like now." Skylar said, "And by the way, results tomorrow, same time, same place."


	12. NSYNC Week Eliminations

"Last night had to be one of the most stressful, and amusing nights in Hogwarts Idol history!" Skylar said, walking out on the stage wearing a light blue cotton dress with blue sparkly high heels and her hair in curls.

"Tonight, I'm breaking up the guys in groups of three and then we'll go from there to see whose safe, and who isn't." Skylar said

"Our first group is: Censorship, oh excuse me, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender. The second is: Fluer, Blaise, and Neville. The Third: Fred, Cedric, and Hannah. The fourth is: Michael, Neighomi, and Luna." Skylar said

"I am about to reveal two groups that are safe: Neighomi's group, you are safe, and also safe this week is, Seamus's group." Skylar said.

"That means, Fred, Cedric, Hannah, Fluer, Blaise, and Neville are in danger, well not Hannah, Blaise or Cedric!"

"This means, that your bottom three this week is Fred, Fluer, and Neville." Skylar said, "Fluer as much as I hate, excuse me, never mind, to say this, your journey is ending!"

"Come back next week as it will be a very special night, as the idols will be paired up into duets, and one group of three, so there is a possibility that we could lose three idols at once next week." Skylar said, "East out."


	13. Duets

"What's up Hogwarts?" Skylar beamed as she walked on stage wearing a lime green tracksuit with a white shirt underneath it that read: Blonde Ambition in black letters with green and white chekered Vans on.

"Tonight is history in the making for Hogwarts Idol as this will be our first duet week, it will also be the first night the Idols are allowed to wear head microphones. I am proud to present your pairs tonight, Dean and Lavender, Neville and Luna, Neighomi and Michael, Fred and Cedric, and Seamus, Blaise, and Hannah." Skylar said

"Let's get this hopefully not as odd as last week kicked off with Lavender and Dean!" Skylar said.

Lavender came out wearing a dark red sequined halter top, a black mini skirt, and black open toed heels, with her hair in waves, held back in a half pony tail.

Dean was wearing a black polo shirt and jeans.

_(Dean)   
Breaking it off and setting it off in the real way  
Making the girls them chill them mind (feel fine) making them have a good time   
Yeah man, SPZ yo, long side Lav, Lav.  
Come down now Lavender, take it to them, take it to them, girl_

(Chorus: Lavender (Dean)  
Break it off boy this has got me feeling naughty  
I wanna know boy if I can be your shorty (Most definitely)  
Set it off boy make me hot all over my body (Break it off, take it off, no miss take it off)  
Break it off tonight (Yo)

Break it off boy this has got me feeling naughty  
I wanna know boy if I can be your shorty (Yo, yo)  
Set it off boy make me hot all over my body (Yeah, yeah)  
Break it off tonight (Yo, yo)

(Verse 1: Dean)  
Struggle and pain wha she fell all de while  
And she want a good man to give her de style  
Wild child  
So she deh pon me file  
Its a long time now me wha plow de sile  
Plow de sile meh car run run like de nile  
And de most energy mi wan gi her tonight   
Give her tonight  
Gan make she feel right  
Make she fly like a kite that reach a new height  
Ah we give it to de gyal dem   
Make dem reel up and bawl  
And make dem (start call)  
Anytime she want it back she ha fi call (Dutty Paul)  
Admittin it on de spot I know de real (Sean Paul)  
When de traits so great  
'cause she feelin top up and tall wat de ting say

(Chorus: Lavender (Dean)  
Break it off boy this has got me feeling naughty (Immediate if not before)  
I wanna know boy if I can be your shorty (Boom baa)  
Set it off boy make me hot all over my body (Break it off, take it off, no miss take it off)  
Break it off tonight (Yo)

Break it off boy this has got me feeling naughty   
I wanna know boy if I can be your shorty (Yo, yo)  
Set it off boy make me hot all over my body (Yeah, yeah, yo, yo, yagga yo)   
Break it off tonight (_Lav, Lav, S Peezy, yo, yo)_

(Verse 2: Dean)  
No doubt  
Gyal u shoulda know SP and a scout  
Naughty sweat so shout  
Make ya bawl out (shout)  
Make ya holla me gah give affection in your direction  
We go all out  
Gyal, just follow we if ya love energy  
If ya whan pedigree  
Cruise like Penelope  
Make a see yuh just bounce wit de Dutty Lee  
We keep givin you de Q to de U to de A (yea) to de L to de I to de T to de Y  
Girl I got to try (try)  
Take yuh booty make you reach to de S.K.Y.  
Woman I got to say (say)  
Da way u move is makin me high  
Girl cuh yuh know say yuh S to de E to de X to de Y (Boom baa, boom baa)

(Chorus: Lavender (Dean)  
Break it off boy this has got me feeling naughty   
I wanna know boy if I can be your shorty (Sexyness)  
Set it off boy make me hot all over my body (Yo, yagga yo, no doubt)  
Break it off tonight (Yo, Lav Lav)

Break it off boy this has got me feeling naughty  
I wanna know boy if I can be your shorty (Blaze up on no rain no stressy)  
Set it off boy make me hot all over my body  
Break it off tonight (Yeah, yo, yo, yo)

(Verse 3: Lavender (Dean)  
Boy (Uh huh)  
The way you push up on me I   
Whan get da roughest wine I dun know ya like (Ay, yo, ay, yo)   
Fuh sho we gonna break it off tonight(Yoga macchugga, uh)  
Ooooo boy  
We really shouldnt waste no time (sing it)  
Come let me back up on ya dancehalls tight (bring it)  
And Im hopin baby u dont mind  
'cause I really wanna break it off tonight (instantaneous)

(Chorus: Lavender (Dean)  
Break it off boy this has got me feeling naughty (Hey)  
I wanna know boy if I can be your shorty  
Set it off boy make me hot all over my body (Babygirl)  
Break it off tonight (Yo, babygirl, yo, give it up, give it up, sen on)

Break it off boy this has got me feeling naughty (Yo)  
I wanna know boy if I can be your shorty  
Set it off boy make me hot all over my body  
Break it off tonight

"That was not half bad." Malfoy said.

"That was so awesome! I love that song!" Katie said.

"It was okay, I guess." Snape said.

"Alright!" Skylar said, coming back on stage, "If you want to vote for Dean and Lavender, owl me saying that you want Dean and Lavender to move to next week."

"Next, with 'You're The One That I Want' from Grease, Neville and Luna!" Skylar said, biting her lip nervously.

Luna came out wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, and a black leather jacket over a white shirt.

Neville was wearing a very similar outfit, except his jacket looked a lot different than Luna's.

Neville:

_I got chills they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying  
It's Electrifying!_

_Luna:  
You better shape up cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true(nothin left, nothin left for me to do)  
_

_Both:  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed  
_

_Luna:  
If you're filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction  
Feel your way  
_

_Neville:  
I better shape up, cause you need a man (I need a man)  
Who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove (you better prove)  
_

_Luna:  
That my faith is justified  
Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

_  
__Both:  
You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed_

You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed

You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed

You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh honey  
The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed

"I think this may have just put us at that strange stage that we were at last week." Malfoy said.

"I liked it!" Katie said.

Snape put his hand up as if he was going to comment but then put it down, and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, next up Neighomi and Michael everybody!" Skylar said.

Michael:

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  


_Neighomi:  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

x2Both:  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

"Hands down the best performance of the night thus far." Malfoy said.

"Beautiful." Katie said

"That was actually not half bad." Snape said.

"Next up, the group of three, Seamus, Hannah, and Blaise!" Skylar announced.

All:

_All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist   
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!_

All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  


_Seamus:_

_  
Katie,   
I don't know why I even try  
'Cause lately  
You're always out with other the guys  
Pretty baby  
Don't you know I'll treat you right  
I'll go crazy  
If you pass me up tonight_

Hey - Hey - Hey Hey!  
Hey - Hey - Hey Hey Hey!  


_Hannah:  
All this time can't get it off my mind  
Dance the night away  
Keep rocking with me  
When the grooves alright  
Rocking all night  
I want to hear you say  
_

_All:  
All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
_

_Blaise:  
Wake up  
I'm calling you up I need a ride  
We're gonna shake up  
So hurry it up no wasted time  
The girls in their makeup  
In black and white  
Exchanging looks tonight  
I just ran into some other friends of mine  
Someone's coming 'round to pick them up at nine_

Hey - Hey - Hey Hey!  
Hey - Hey - Hey Hey Hey!

_Hannah:_

_All this time can't get it off my mind  
Dance the night away  
Keep Rocking with me  
When the grooves alright  
Rocking all night _

I want to hear you say  
Hey Hey Hey!

All this time can't get it off my mind  
Dance the night away  
Keep Rocking with me  
When the grooves alright  
Rocking all night  
Shake it shake it up until we break it  
We won't stop till we just can't take it  


_Seamus:  
Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody rock to the break of dawn  
Everybody else just sing along  
_

_Hannah:  
Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody rock to the break of dawn  
Everybody else just sing along  
_

_Blaise:   
Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody move to the beat  
Come on  
Everybody rock to the break of dawn  
Everybody else just sing along_

Go!  


_Hannah:  
All this time can't get it off my mind  
Dance the night away  
When the grooves alright  
Rocking all night  
Wanna hear you say  
_

_Seamus:  
All this time can't get it off my mind  
Dance the night away  
When the grooves alright  
Rocking all night  
Wanna hear you say _

_All:_

All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this  
'Til the lights go out -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!

All the girls and the boys  
And people making noise  
Just let me hear you shout -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!  
Pump up your fist  
If you twist like this   
'Til the lights go out -  
Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!

"That was amazingly good, I didn't know how you three were going to be after I saw 'yall were a group." Malfoy said.

"Like the Katie thing." Katie giggled, "But elsewhere, an over all really good performance, and Seamus, that was your best performance vocally this season."

"That was utterly repulsive." Snape said.

"Okay, closing the show tonight, Fred and Cedric singing, 'Lifestyles of The Rich and Famous' by Good Charlotte."

Fred:

_Always see it on tv or  
Read it in the magazines  
Celebrities want sympathy  
_

_Cedric:  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talking about how hard life can be  
_

_Fred:  
I'd like to see them spend the week   
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
Cedric:  
But they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall   
They would fall, fall, fall,fall_

Both:  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well, they got mansions  
think we should rob them  


_Cedric:  
Did you know when you're famous you could Kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life  
As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran  
_

_Fred:  
And did you know if you were caught and You were smokin' crack  
McDonald's wouldn't even wanna take you back_

You could always just run for mayor of D.C.  


_Cedric:  
I'd like to see them spend the week   
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
_

_Fred:  
But if they could spend a day or two   
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall, fall  
_

_Both:  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous   
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well, they got mansions  
Think we should rob them_

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem   
You got so many problems  
think I could solve them 

Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous  
we'll take your clothes, cash, cards, and homes  
Just stop complaining  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous 

"Wow, was that the most random thing ever, yes." Malfoy said

"You guys looked like you had a blast up there!" Katie grinned.

"Yep." Fred replied

"I actually didn't hate that" Snape said.

"Alright, results tomorrow guys, then we'll have either our final 8 or final 9 duking it out during country week." Skylar said.


	14. Duet Week Eliminations

"Okay Hogwarts!" Skylar said, "Tonight, we are either going to lose two or three of our idols, so needless to say, this is Hogwarts Idol!"

"This elimination is going to be rather short as I am just going to call out the names of your bottom groups, and go from their, so your least voted for groups are: Fred and Cedric, and Neighomi and Michael." Skylar said.

"And Cedric and Fred, your journeys end here." Skylar said.

"Come back next week as we will be tearing this place up, country style!" Skylar smiled.


	15. Country Week Part 1

"Hogwarts!" Skylar exclaimed as she walked on stage wearing denim shorts, a white and red t-shirt with a gingham print on the front, and a white, sparkly cow girl hat, "As you can tell, it's country week, and tonight we're opening up by asking you, do you want to join Neighomi's gang?"

_Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man  
California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang  
We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
High class women in Daisy Duke denim  
Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs  
dude named elrod jammin on an i-pod  
Beer and bonfires  
Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle_

It's all for one and ONE FOR ALL YA'LL  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang  
a na a na na na na a na na a na na

"That was the greatest show opener this season!" Malfoy said.

"I totally agree, you just got your self into the top 8!" Katie smiled.

"That made you look like such a red neck…." Snape said.

"Okay, if you want to vote for my BFF Neighomi, owl me saying, 'I want Neighomi as my Hogwarts Idol', Now I present you with Seamus singing an actually clean song." Skylar exclaimed

The lights came up and Seamus was sitting on a stool in the center of the stage wearing a white suit, with a blue button up shirt underneath.

_Dancin' when the stars go blue  
Dancin' when the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' with a marionette  
Are you happy now?

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue

The stars go blue, stars go blue

"Finnigan, you're back as the top of season 2 pop!" Malfoy said

"That was absolutely gorgeous!" Katie smiled.

"That had to be the gayest thing I have seen someone do between both seasons!" Snape said, "Why did you sing that song?"

"It made me think about….something." Seamus said looking in the wing to see Skylar giving him a thumbs up.

"Seamus everybody!!!" Skylar said, "Now let's give it up for Dean!"

Dean had also decided to wear a suit, except his was black with silver pinstripes. He also had on a matching fedora.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh sorry, ooh ooh ooh ooh sorry_

Well I came home from work in the middle of the day  
Two hours early, but a little too late  
She was coming down the stairs, looking mighty grand  
With a big brown suitcase in her hand

I said, "What's goin' on, baby, what's the deal"  
She said, "I just don't feel like I used to feel"  
With the devil's own smile right out of the blue  
She said, "I done went and found myself somebody new"  
She said,

Sorry it didn't work out  
Sorry, guess I'll see you around  
She ruined my life, left me broken hearted  
And all she had to say was, "Sorry"

Well, I laid awake cryin' for many a night  
I just couldn't seem to get her off my mind  
I went to her, got down on my knees  
Said, "Baby, won't ya please come back to me"  
She said,

Sorry it didn't work out  
Sorry, guess I'll see you around  
She ruined my life, left me broken hearted  
And all she had to say was, "Sorry"

Well, time went by and my poor heart healed  
I found me a woman who's love is real  
Man she's a looker, the apple of my eye  
And every head turns when she walks by

Well, we ran into my old flame the other day  
It blew my mind what she had to say  
She said, "Hello, baby, well how have you been  
I was hopin' maybe we could get together again"  
And I said,

Sorry it didn't work out  
Sorry, guess I'll see you around  
You ruined my life and left me broken hearted  
And all you had to say was, "Sorry"

You said, "Sorry"

"Thomas, that was actually really good!" Draco said.

"I loved that, your performance is now my favorite of this week, and this was your best performance period!" Katie smiled

"I was 'Sorry' I had to hear you sing that song." Snape said

"If you want to vote for Dean owl me saying I want Dean as my Hogwarts Idol!" Skylar said, "And now, Hogwarts resident Cowgirl, Luna Lovegood!"

Luna came out wearing a pink gingham button up shirt tied near her midfriff, jean capris, and red leather high heels with a wooden heel.

_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way..._

I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'cause I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

'cause I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
in case you haven't heard

i really really I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

"Wow, remind me never to call you 'Loony' again." Malfoy said.

"That was awesome! This week is so good compared to last week!" Katie said

"No comment." Snape said.

"Next up, Lavender Brown will be performing 'Broken Wing'." Skylar said.


	16. Country Week Part 2

Lavender came out wearing a light purple dress and sliver high heels. Her hair was in curls.

_She loved him like he was  
The last man on Earth  
Gave him everything she ever had  
He'd break her spirit down  
Then come lovin' up on her  
Give a little then take it back_

She'd tell him about her dreams  
He'd just shoot 'em down  
Lord he loved to make her cry  
You're crazy for believin'  
You'll ever leave the ground   
He said Only angels know how to fly

And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

One Sunday morning  
She didn't go to church  
He wondered why she didn't leave  
He went up to the bedroom  
Found a note by the window  
With the curtains blowin' in the breeze 

And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

"Lavender, that was absolutely amazing, you are finally learning how to show what a strong voice you truly have." Malfoy said.

"Beautiful." Katie said

"It was alright, I guess." Snape said.

"Lavender Brown!" Skylar said coming out on stage, "Now, here's Neville performing Jack Ingram's hit 'Lips of an Angel'." **(Brief AN: That is really a country song, look it up on YouTube if you don't believe me.)**

_Honey, why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey, why you crying  
Is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes, I dreamt of you too  
Does he know your talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words  
It makes me weak  
And I never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never want to say goodbye  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
Those lips

I never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"Neville, You really should have waited until we have rock week in a few weeks to do this song, because although, your voice sounds really good with the acoustic guitar and everything, but you would have sounded better with the rock version." Malfoy said

"I liked it." Katie said.

"I didn't." Snape said,

"Next up, Michael Corner." Skylar said.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been   
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you every where I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know  
If I could do it over

I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been   
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

"And the king of all goth kids is back!" Malfoy said, "And by the way, what is with you people and Rascal Flatts?"

"I thought it was gorgeous Michael." Katie said.

"You think everything is gorgeous, or pretty." Snape said.

Skylar came back out as Michael walked off, "Now, give it up for Hannah Abott."

Hannah was wearing a black halter top, jeans, and red boots where she tucked her pant legs into.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats..._  
_

"Oh my word, what is with tonight, the theme for the girls was kill the guy that breaks your heart and for the guys it was let's get in touch with our emotional side." Malfoy said.

"Tonight has been a blast, and I loved that Hannah!" Katie said

"It was okay." Snape said

"Tonight, Blaise will close the show with 'You'll Think of Me'." Skylar said.

_I woke up this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlighs on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
but thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
i've been trying my best to get along  
but thats okay there's nothing left to say but_

CHORUS  
Take your records, take you freedom  
Take your memories, I dont need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me

I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
You'll Think of Me lyrics on all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So

(Repeat chorus)

Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life

(Repeat chorus twice)

And you're gonna think of me  
Oh someday baby, someday

"Again, it's like you guys put on your inner gay tonight." Malfoy said.

"Yeah, I wanted someone to do 'I Want My Mullet Back'." Katie sighed.

"What?" Malfoy and Snape said simultaneously.

"It's a song." Skylar said.

"Never mind." Snape said.

"Remember to vote for your favorite to see who will advance to next week," Skylar said, "Skye out!"


	17. Country Week Eliminations

"Last night, our top 9 took on country music and turned it up with a beat, from Seamus's heartfelt performance of 'When the Stars Go Blue' to Lavender's goreous rendition of 'Broken Wing', whoever goes out tonight will go out with a bang, this is Hogwarts Idol." Skylar said.

"Alright, we're going to do this old school now, by reading off everyone's song choice and telling them if they are safe or not." Skylar said.

"Michael, you sang 'What Hurts The Most' and you are safe!"

"Now, Lavender, I'm not even going to bother with you, you're safe!"

"Neighomi, you sang 'Me and My Gang', you are also safe."

"Luna, you sang 'Picture to Burn' and you are in the bottom three."

"Seamus, you sang 'When The Stars Go Blue', you are safe too!"

"Dean, you sang 'Sorry'. You are also safe!"

"Blaise, you sang 'You'll Think of Me' you are also in the bottom three."

"Neville, you sang 'Lips of An Angel' and you are SAFE!"

"Which means, Miss Abott needs to join Luna and Blaise at center stage."

"I am about to tell you who can sit down, Luna, go sit!"

"Which leaves us with Blaise and Hannah, Hannah, your you're moving on up to next week!"

"Blaise, you're going to the audience!" Skylar said.

"Come back next week as the Idols be taking on Hip Hop/R&B." Skylar said.


	18. Hip Hop Week Part 1

"This week could be another colorful week like NSYNC week, as this week our Idols will be taking on Hip Hop/R&B, I didn't make it this far last year, so I don't know what pressures they are going through, but anyway, this is Hogwarts Idol!" Skylar said.

"First up tonight, with another song that requires a censorship, Seamus Finnigan performing 'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke." Skylar said

_Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no  
Mmmm  
You makin' dogs wanna beg  
Breaking them off your fancy legs  
But they make you feel right at home, now_

Hook 1:  
(Ooooh)  
See all these illusions just take us too long  
(Ooooh) And I want it bad..  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty,  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'

Hook 2:  
(Ahhh)  
Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
Asking for a raise  
(Oooh) Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
(Oooh) So does she want me to buy her things?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?

Chorus:  
(Ahhh)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you you'll know baby (know)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone now (it's all mine)

(Ahhhh...oh)  
Come on  
Oh yeah-yeah

Verse 2:  
Baby girl you da s_  
That makes you my equivalent  
Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,  
All right  
All my dawgs talkin' fast-  
Aint you got some photographs?  
'Cause you shook that room like a star, now  
Yes you did, oh_

Hook 1:  
(Ooooh)  
All these intrusions just take us too long  
(Ooooh) And I want you so bad..  
Because you walk city,  
Because you talk city,  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'

Hook 2:  
(Ahhh)  
When I Get You Alone lyrics on I pray to something she aint bluffin',  
Rubbin' up on me  
(Oooh) Well does she want me to make a vow?  
Check it  
(Oooh)Well does she want me to make it now?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?

Chorus:  
(Ahhh)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you you'll know baby (know)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone now (it's all mine)

(Ahhhh...oh)

Oh no  
Get you alone baby  
Oohh..

Oooh..oh-oh  
That a girl!  
You get some

Hook 1:  
(Ahhh)  
All these intrusions just take us too long  
(Ahhh) And I want you so bad..  
Because you walk pretty, (You, you-you)  
Because you talk pretty, (You get some)  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'

Hook 2:  
(Ahhh)  
But I pray to something when she's pumpin',  
Rubbin' up on me, now  
(Oooh) Want me to break it down?  
Check it  
(Oooh) Well did you want me to make it now?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?

Chorus:  
(Ahhh)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you you'll know girl (know)  
When I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone now (it's all mine)

(Ahhh)  
I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone (know)  
I get you alone ('lone)  
When I get you alone (it's all mine)  
Yeah

Yeaaahhh...

"That wasn't half bad." Malfoy said.

"I'm sorry Seamus, but I'm not a big fan of you singing that song." Katie said

"I agree with Miss Bell, and 10 points from Gryffindor for a second account of foul language." Snape said.

Seamus rolled his eyes and walked off of the stage.

"That was really random! Give it up for Seamus!" Skylar said, "Next up, Lavender's getting 'Glamorous'.

Lavender had on a glitzy pink cocktail dress, matching hot pink shoes.

_Are You Ready)_

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

B-Section:  
We flyin' first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' my life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

chorus:  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

chorus:  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

Verse:  
Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang

And now I'm in...

B-Section:  
first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' my life  
In the fast lane  
And I won't change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

chorus:  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

chorus:  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous

By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

B-Section:  
We flyin' first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

chorus:  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

chorus:  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

Verse:  
I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy tell me so  
he let his daughter know.

"That was not as good as your last performance, but it was still pretty good." Malfoy said.

"I agree." Katie said.

"Ever since NSYNC week, it seems like this contest has became really boring." Snape said.

"Alright, give it up for Lavender, if you want to vote for her, owl me saying 'I want Lavender as my Hogwarts Idol!" Skylar said, "Now, let's give it up for Dean performing 311's 'All Mixed Up'."

_You've got to trust your instinct  
And let go of regret  
You've got to bet on yourself now star  
'Cause that's your best bet_

Watch me now with a wicked and wild and I said  
We come with the funky style  
That gets us known for the show  
And we'll mix the hip hop reggae if we say it is so  
And f the naysayers cause they don't mean a thing  
'Cause this is what style we bring

Now it's morning but last night's on my mind  
There's something I need to get off my chest  
And no matter what may come to shine  
The dream will always be mine

All mixed up you don't know what to do  
Next thing you turn around and find the person is you  
Thought a freak might be the thing  
But the first could be the last so just get off your ass  
All mixed up you don't know what to do  
Next thing you turn around and find the person is you  
Thought a freak might be the thing  
But you know this will pass so just get off your ass

You've got to trust your instinct and let go of regret  
You've got to bet on yourself now star  
'Cause that's your best bet

Watch me now with a wicked and wild and I said  
Sick sick bit got to have it  
Like bustin' in on a session but you got to call it quits

Sick sick bit just can't quit  
Fact that you don't even know makes it fully legit

Now it's morning but last night's on my mind  
There's something I need to get off my chest  
And no matter what will come to shine  
The dream will always be mine

You keep me coming,  
That is a gal that'l kill 'dem stunning,  
Keep me coming,  
That is a gal that'l kill 'dem stunning,  
Keep me coming,  
That is a gal that'l kill 'dem stunning,  
Keep me coming,  
That is a gal that'l kill 'dem stunning,

You make me nervous throat dry  
My brain is empty don't know why  
But I saw you doing something  
Which is really truly nothing  
But you could bust me out all day

Many moons since first I saw you  
Many moons since first we did the do  
Many moons since first I saw you  
Many moons since first we did the do

And why did I try when I knew it was no and  
Why did I try when I saw it was so  
But save it for late we should just let it skate  
Cause the waiting feel is fine

"Dean, what the bloody hell was that?" Malfoy said, "You were talking so fast that I could not understand a word you were saying."

"That was awesome, I'd say the best tonight thus far." Katie said

"I didn't like it." Snape said.

"Next up, Michael Corner's going to tell you how to 'Deal With It'." Skylar said

_We've been together for too long  
And we've been through too much  
To have the same conversations  
You seem to like so much_

still you gotta think I'm cheating  
You don't listen well  
I don't wanna talk girl (no)  
Why dont you just tell me what I,  
What I gotta do, girl, to get through to you  
So, I can ease your mind  
It's all about you girl  
If you dont know then you have got to 

(chorus)  
Deal with it (ohh) I ain't telling you no lies (girl)  
You got to, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes  
Just, Deal with it (ohh)  
Cause you know, Ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, Ain't nobody but you

I don't really know what's with you  
who's been feeding you lies (lies)  
What is with the constant questions (hmm)  
Girl you really ain't been acting right

I don't thrive off attention and  
that won't lead me to stray  
How can I make you see  
that doesn't flatter me  
All that I wanna know is what I,  
What I gotta do, girl

To get through to you so  
I can ease your mind  
It's all about you girl  
If you don't know then you have got to

(chorus)  
Deal with it (ohh)  
I ain't telling you no lies (girl)  
You got to, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes, just  
Deal with it (ohh)  
Cause you know, ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, ain't nobody but you

(bridge)  
look i, told you more than once  
And you really gotta understand girl  
every time that you wanna front  
And you start to wonder where i am (I)  
I wish you would just stop acting this way  
I wish you just realize that you push me away   
Nobody, nobody, nobody, but  
Nobody, nobody, but you girl (push me away)  
nobody, nobody, nobody but, (no ohh)  
nobody, nobody, but you girl

(chorus)  
Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies (girl)  
You got to, deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes, just  
Deal with it (ohh)  
Cause you know, ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, ain't nobody but you repeat

The crowd cheered loudly.

"That was your best performance this season." Malfoy said.

"Welcome to the top seven Michael." Katie said

"I don't know how I'm going to 'Deal With It' if you are back next week." Snape said.

"Yeah, that was Michael Corner, next up, Neville Longbottom."


	19. Hip Hop Week Part 2

Neville walked out on the stage and stood behind the microphone stand.

_I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away  
Cause you were born on the fourth of july, freedom ring  
Now something on the surface it stings  
That something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this  
And what kind of God would serve this? we will cure this dirty old disease  
If you've got the poison I've got the remedy_

The remedy is the experience. it is a dangerous liaison  
I say the comedy is that it's serious. which is a strange enough new play on words  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.

I wont worry my life away.  
I wont worry my life away.

I heard two men talking on the radio in a cross fire kind of new reality show  
Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack  
They were counting down the days to stab the brother in the be right back after this  
The unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast his catastrophy  
Dance with me, because if you've got the poison, I've got the remedy

The remedy is the experience. it is a dangerous liaison  
I say the comedy is that it's serious. which is a strange enough new play on words  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.

I wont worry my life away.  
I wont worry my life away.

When I fall in love I take my time  
There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind  
You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why  
Because

The remedy is the experience. it is a dangerous liaison  
I say the comedy is that it's serious. which is a strange enough new play on words  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.

I wont worry my life away.  
I wont worry my life away.  
I wont and I wont and I wont

"Longbottom, there could not have been a better song for you, it was the perfect blend of hip hop with a little rock." Malfoy said

"I was originally going to do Geek In The Pink, but then I remembered that Krum did it," Neville scowled bitterly.

"I liked this song, I'm glad you didn't go with another song." Katie said

"It was good, It wasn't bad." Snape said

"Alright, if you want Neville to not have to worry about getting sent home this week, owl me saying 'I Want Neville As My Hogwarts Idol!'" Skylar said, "Now, let's turn our attention to Neighomi."

_Boy walk in the spot he's so fresh 'n  
He got what he needs, Impressin  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question  
Chicks like "Oh!"_

Girl walk in the spot, she stops traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic  
Boy's like "Oh!"

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't no more that he said, she said

He said Girl, you winnin'  
She said Boy where you been and  
stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that, they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waitin'  
No more deliberatin'  
What you doin'  
Let's get to it  
Just like that, they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He'd say anything to convince her  
Money spent, two diamond sent her

Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Evrything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked  
Lovin' like oh!

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't no more that he said, she said

He said Girl, you winnin'  
He Said, She Said (advanced) lyrics on said Boy where you been and  
stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that, they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waitin'  
No more deliberatin'  
What you doin'  
Let's get to it  
Just like that, they

One night with you  
Boy just one night with you  
All the things we could do  
Everyday I'll think of  
One night with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't no more that he said, she said

Uh, what you waitin' for?

He said Girl, you winnin'  
She said Boy where you been and  
stop talking, let's get with it  
Just like that, they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waitin'  
No more deliberatin'  
What you doin'  
Let's get to it  
Just like that, they

Yeah, give it to me baby

You gonna like it  
You gonna want it  
You gonna like it  
We don't need no more than he said, she said

You gonna like it  
You gonna want it  
You gonna like it  
We don't need no more than he said, she said

"You are definitely going for the win aren't you!" Malfoy said

"Yep!" Neighomi grinned

"We can tell!" Katie said

"I can't." Snape replied.

"No one asked you." Katie hissed.

"Give it up for Neighomi," Skylar said, "Up next Hannah!"

_**Verse: 1  
Pull up your pants  
(Just Like Em')  
Take out the trash   
(Just Like Em')  
You can dig cash like em'  
Fast like em'   
Girl you outta act like ya dig  
(What I'm talkin' bout')   
Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring  
(Joint Account)  
And another one he don't know about **_

Hook  
Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna roll'n   
Do'n my own thing  
Ohh

Chorus  
What if I?  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply?  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

Verse: 2  
Girl go head and be...  
(Just Like Em')  
Go run the streets  
(Just Like Em')  
come home late say sleep like em'   
Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're with em' like em'  
(What)  
Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an airtight alibi  
(Keep Him In The Dark)   
What he don't know won't break his heart

Hook  
Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna roll'n  
Do'n my own thing   
Yeah

Chorus  
What if I?  
Had a thing on the side? 

Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply?  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

Bridge  
If I was always gone   
If the sun beat me home  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
Told you I was with my crew  
When I knew it wasn't true  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
If I act like you  
Walk a mile off in yo shoes  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
I'm mess'n with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine

Chorus  
What if I?  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply?  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

If I played you...  
Would yo like that?  
Had friends...  
Would you like that?  
Never call?   
Would you like that?  
No no  
You wouldn't like that  
No! 

What if I?  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry!  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply!  
What if I...   
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!

"Man, Hannah, I was so hoping to see you go to the end, but it seems to me if you are always kind of lack luster, so I think your time may be ticking." Draco said

"I like the song, Not your best performance by far, but I liked it okay." Katie said

"I hated every last second of it!" Snape said.

"Now, to close the show with 'Say It Right', Luna Lovegood." Skylar said.

_In the day,  
In the night,  
Say it right,  
Say it all,  
You Either got it,  
or you don't,  
You either stand,  
or you fall,  
When your will,  
is broken,  
When it slips,  
from your hand,  
When there's no,  
time for joking,  
There's a hole,  
in the plan,_

Oh you don't mean no nothing at all to me, (aye)..(aye)  
No you don't mean no nothing at all to me,  
But you've got what it takes to set me free,  
Oh you could mean everything to me.  
I could say (say)  
that i'm not (not)  
lost (lost)  
and at fault (fault)

I can't say (say)  
that i don't (don't)  
love the light (light)  
and the dark (love the light)

I can't say (say it)  
that i don't (don't)

know that I (I)  
am alive (alive)  
and all of (a-a-aall)  
what I feel (feel)  
I could show (show you)  
you tonight (you tonight)

Oh you don't mean no nothing at all to me, (aye)..(aye)  
No you don't mean no nothing at all to me,  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me.

From my hands,  
I could give you,  
something,  
that I made,

From my mouth,  
I could sing you,  
another brick,  
that I laid,

From my body, (from my body)  
I could show you, (i could show you)  
a place, (a place)  
God knows, (that only God knows)

You should know,  
space is holy,  
do you really,  
wanna go? (two, three, four)  
(you don't mean no nothing at all to me)  
(you don't mean no nothing at all to me)

"Luna! That was your best performance this season!" Malfoy said, "Great job!"

"Keep bringing out those awesome performances and you'll make it far." Katie said

"That truly wasn't as sad and pitiful as I thought it would be." Snape said.

"That was Hogwarts Idol, I'm Skylar East saying, that's all for tonight, but come back tomorrow for an elimination, a surprise, and 7 special guests." She said, "East out."


	20. Hip Hop Week Eliminations

"Last night, the Idols took on the challenge of Hip Hop and R&B, tonight, someone's journey will end, and then there will be 7. Tonight is going to be a night that goes down in Hogwarts Idol history as it is no longer one big contest, as next week, the challenge increases, this is, Hogwarts Idol!" Skylar said.

"Tonight, I will be revealing your bottom three, and then narrowing it down to two, and then eliminating another person, and moving on to the shocking surprise, so let's begin. Your bottom three this week are, Hannah, Luna, and Dean." Skylar said.

"What do you think judges? Did Hogwarts get it right?" She said

"I think that Seamus should have been taking Luna's place." Draco said

"I agree with Draco." Katie said

"I agree with the school." Snape said

"Okay, Dean, you may sit down, Luna, Hannah, one of you is going to the audience, and that person is, Hannah." Skylar said

As Hannah got off the stage and sat down in the front row, the Idols lined up behind Skylar at center stage.

"Hogwarts, this is your top 7: Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan, Neighomi Link, and Luna Lovegood." Skylar said, "Last Season, we had a really scrawny cast that we still like to call, the Superior 7, take a look."

On the huge screen behind Skylar and the idols clips of Pansy, Skylar, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Ron performing on last season's shows were playing in a montage.

"Next week, the top 7 will be paired with a mentor of last season to teach them true Idol behavior and stage presence, but that's not all, Hogwarts will be voting out of three songs for each Idol to sing one of those songs, the Top 7 from last year will be choosing a song for them, as well as one judge will pick as song for two people, and one judge will have to pick three songs for three different contestants since we have an odd number." Skylar said.

"Also, as most of you know, the top 7 idols of last season will be gracing this stage again for a concert to raise money for St. Mungo's Hospital, but one boy and one girl from this season get to perform with us, and will be safe from elimination the next week." She said.

"Like I said, this risks are higher, and this is no longer a competition, this is a battle." Skylar said.

"Until next week, Skylar out."


	21. Week 7 Part 1

"This week, your favorite idols were paired up with past idols, let's see who got who." Skylar said coming out wearing a ruby red halter top with diamond embellishments at the neck, right where it went to the back to tie, and gold sparkly jeans, that resembled Lavender's from a few weeks ago, and a sparkly gold headband in her blonde locks.

"For the last week, I've been working with Seamus to get his censorship issues straightened out, Pansy has been working with Neighomi to get the rocker girl to tear up the stage, Ron was supposed to be working with Michael but for some unnamed reason, he decided to work with Neville instead, and Malfoy is still judging this week, but he has been working with Dean Thomas to get his stage presence up to speed, Harry has been working with Michael, Ginny will be teamed up with Lavender, and Hermione will be working it with Luna." Skylar said.

"Now, we're starting off with the Idol's pick beginning with last year's winner, Draco Malfoy." She said.

"Dean will be performing 'Story of A Girl' by Nine Days." Malfoy said.

Dean came out on stage wearing a black polo, a white and red trucker hat, and white converse.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._

How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope, but she only found tears?  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises, never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
And how many days disappear  
when You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?

Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way,  
You never seem to run out of things to say...

This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles...

And how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit day after day?  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose  
How do we get there today,  
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes?

Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way,  
You never seem to run out of things to say...

This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looked so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles...

And your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And you hair never falls in quite the same way,  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...

This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl,  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looked so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,

This is the the story of a -- girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles...  
When she smiles...

"I can't judge him, can I, because I picked the song, or can I?" Draco said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake judge the boy Malfoy!" Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Okay, it was good, you just seemed kind of bored up there." Malfoy said

"I loved it Dean, a great and better side of you." Katie said

"It wasn't that bad, at least as bad as I thought it would be." Snape said.

"Okay, you know how to vote, I hope, so we're moving on to Lavender who last year's runner up Ginny Weasley picked a song for. Lavender will be performing 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera." Skylar said

Lavender was wearing a red and white striped halter dress and a red box hat that sat cutely near her pony tail, she also had on glittery red shoes that envied Dorothy's in the Wizard of Oz.

_Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman   
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to the Friday Club at Hollywood & Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (ooh yeah)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Shoo-Doo-bee-do-wee-dop-bop-shoo-be-wow-ba-wow (repeat)  
ba-wow

Hey, yeah  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah ohhhhhhh

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Oh!)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Whoa, yeah  
Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He got lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for boys who wait  
Candyman lyrics on and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candyman, candyman  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Candyman, candyman

(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my "uh" pop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar)

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, wooo  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Oooh, whoa  
Candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman...

Candyman, candyman  
Candyman, Candyman...

"Lavender, that was amazing!" Draco said

"Perv.." Katie muttered.

"What?" Malfoy said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, it was perfect Lavender." Katie said.

"Soon, you're going to come out here in your birthday suit aren't you, is that your goal?" Snape said.

"No, I can actually bend over in this dress and not lose my top." Lavender smiled perkily.

"Before this goes anywhere else, that was Lavender Brown and for goodness sakes bring on Neighomi." Skylar smiled awkwardly, grabbing Lavender by the arm and pulling her with her.

"Oh, and By the way, Neighomi will be doing 'Call Me When You're Sober'." Skylar said

Neighomi was wearing a black dress that tied up the stomach with red material, the sleeves were made out of a black fishnet material, she also had on black boots with a huge silver cross on the front.

_Don't cry to me!  
If you loved me...  
You would be here with me!  
You want me?  
Come find me!  
Make up your mind!_

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So then maybe you can remember yourself?  
Can't keep believing  
we're only deceiving ourselves  
and I'm sick of the lies.  
And you're too late!

Don't cry to me!  
If you loved me...  
You would be here with me!  
You want me?  
Come find me!  
Make up your mind!

Couldn't take the blame,  
Sick with shame,   
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.

Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded!  
You can't play the victim this time...  
And you're too late!

So Don't cry to me!  
If you loved me?  
You would be here with me!  
You want me?  
Come find me!  
Make up your mind!

You never call me when you're sober...  
You only want it cause it's over...  
It's over!

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine! 

So, don't cry to me!  
If you loved me...  
You would be here with me!  
Don't lie to me!  
Just get your things!  
I've made up your mind!

"Neighomi, that was your best performance this season, you guys are turning it up as if it were the finale." Malfoy said

"I agree" Katie said

"That actually was halfway good." Snape said

"Right on, now, Hermione has picked 'Hey Baby' by No Doubt for Luna." Skylar exclaimed

Luna had on what appeared to be some form of a Ravenclaw uniform as she had on a black mini skirt, knee highs, yellow low top converse, a white tank top with a ravenclaw tie over it.

_I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Takin it in, try to be feminine  
With my makeup bag watchin all the sin  
Misfit, I sit  
Lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty ways_

I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school

Chorus  
All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back

I'm the one they feed upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
And if you had enough you'll get the pass  
And you can tell your friends how you made it back  
No matter what they say I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
And all the girls wanna get with the boys  
And the boys really like it

All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back  
_  
I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school_

"That was odd and refreshing and cute and sickening all at the same time." Malfoy said

"Hey Luna, Hey Luna, Hey, that was awesome!" Katie smiled

"What are you wearing, what was that, and what in Merlin's name was Miss Granger thinking?" Snape said,

"Alright, if you want to vote for Luna, owl me saying, 'I want Luna as my Hogwarts Idol'"

"This week I tried to tone down Seamus and turn him into the true pop heartthrob that he is, uh, yeah, Seamus everbody!" Skylar said, a bright red blush flushing her light colored cheeks.

Seamus walked in a light blue button up shirt that was left open at the top to reveal a brown sea shell like necklace, and jeans.

_Under the silver stars,  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you everything.  
I wanna hold your hand,  
And say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe. _

Chorus  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, i will be the only  
Come to me

You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
For more than just a crush,  
Baby, won't you just come to me?

Chorus  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
Come To Me lyrics on all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

When i got you in my arms(got you in my arms)  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl i'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart

Chorus  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.(sharing the smiles sharing the smiles babe)  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

Chorus  
Let me be the one,   
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.   
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

Whenever you need me I  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me I  
Oh i'll be there whenver you need me I'll (just reach out)  
Whenever you need me girl  
When ever you need me I  
Oh i'll be there  
Just reach out reach out reach out for me.

The crowd cheered loudly and stood up clapping.

Seamus beamed.

"Skylar, your work is done." Malfoy said

"Amazing, if you keep it up tonight, you're going to be gracing that stage as a special guest and not to mention, you get to perform and not have to worry about not being safe." Katie said

"This was actually better than your other performances, need I go back to the whole 'Clothes Off' business." Snape said

Seamus gave a mysterious grin and looked at Skylar, "Don't think I don't know what you're thinking, don't go there boy!"

Seamus stuck his tongue out at the blonde before she instructed Hogwarts on how to vote for him.

"Next up, give it up for Neville Longbottom!" Skylar said, "And Ron has chosen 'Face Down' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for him!"

Neville came out in a red T-shirt with lots of writing on it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black jacket over his shirt.

**(Brief AN: He's singing the Alternate Version. Meaning: he isn't yelling at the parts where the lead singer screams in the song he just sings "a new life she has found." The ALT. Ver. Is on my Infield Parking, click on the link in my profile.)**

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my head.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**_

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?   
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end   
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again,  
heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.  
Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.

One day she will tell you that she had enough  
Its coming round again

Do you feel like a man   
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough

"You are becoming one of my favorite performers, Longbottom." Malfoy said

"That is such a deep song, you sang it with such a passion." Katie said

"Yeah, yeah, It was just okay." Snape said.

"Alright you guys! One last performance and then we'll see what the judges have got for us!" Skylar said happily, "So let's give it up for our other resident emo kid, Michael Corner performing The Boy Who Lived's choice for him, "Far Away".

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**_

CHORUS  
I love you  
I've loved you all along   
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I loved you all along   
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
hold on to me never let me go

Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go

"That was okay, but am I the only one that loves this week!?" Malfoy asked

The crowd went wild.

"I stand corrected!" he smirked

"That was really pretty." Katie said

"Better than some of these performances!" Snape said

"Okay! Next up, Dean will be performing what Katie picked for him, since Malfoy was his mentor…." Skylar said, looking down at Katie

"Okay, Dean will be performing 'Roll With You by Corbin Bleu!" Katie smiled


	22. Week 7 Part 2

Dean came out wearing a baby blue polo shirt that looked like something Seamus would wear, jeans, and his signature black converse.

_**ROLL WITH YOU  
YEAH, ROLL WITH YOU  
ROLL WITH YOU**_

ITS IN YOUR EYES JUST LOVE THE WAY YOU WALK AWAY, KNOWING THAT I'M WATCHING YOU.  
EVERYTHING ABOUT US I CAN SEE, ITS JUST THE WAY I THOUGHT THAT IT COULD BE.  
WHEN YOU TAKE MY HAND ITS LIKE I NEVER WANNA STOP THE WAY I FEEL RIGHT NOW.  
YOU'RE GETTIN' TO ME LIKE A FEVER I CAN'T SHAKE.  
LIKE I'M DREAMIN' WHILE I'M WIDE AWAKE.

LUCKY, MY FRIENDS SAY I'M LUCKY.

STANDIN' IN THE CITY WITH YOU ITS LOCK DOWN.

CRAZY, I MUST BE CRAZY.

CUZ IT FEELS CRAZY GOOD.

WHEN I ROLL WITH YOU IN THE NIGHT, MISIC RAGIN', FLOOR IS SHAKIN'.

COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS, DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS.

WANNA ROLL WITH YOU BY MY SIDE, BEATS BANGIN', SENSATION.

COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS, DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS.

TOOK A LITTLE TIME FOR ME TO FIND A WAY FOR ME TO REALLY BE MYSELF.  
ALWAYS HANGIN' OUT AND RUNNIN' WITH THE CROWD.  
THEN YOU DROPPED THE BOMB, GAVE ME SOMETHING THAT NOBODY EVER DID BEFORE.  
KINDA LIKE THIS GROOVE IT JUST FEELS RIGHT, KINDA LIKE THE STARS LIGHT UP THE NIGHT.

LUCKY, MY FRIENDS SAY I'M LUCKY.

STANDIN' IN THE CITY WITH YOU ITS LOCKDOWN.

CRAZY, I MUST BE CRAZY.

CUZ IT FEELS CRAZY GOOD.

WHEN I ROLL WITH YOU IN THE NIGHT, THE MUSIC RAGIN', FLOOR IS SHAKIN'.

COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS, DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS.

WANNA ROLL WITH YOU BY MY SIDE, BEATS BANGIN', SENSATION.

COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS, DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS.

NOTHIN' BETTER BABY, BUT YOU AND ME IN THE GLOW, YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY, AND I LIKE IT WHEN YOU LET ME KNOW LET ME KNOW.  
SPECIAL SOMETHIN', I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT I COUNT MY BLESSINGS THAT YOU'RE RIGHT HERE WITH ME.

I WANNA ROLL WITH YOU IN THE NIGHT, MUSIC RAGIN', FLOOR IS SHAKIN'.

COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS, DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS.

WANNA ROLL WITH YOU BY MY SIDE, BEATS BANGIN', SENSATION.

COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS, DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS.

JUST WANNA ROLL WITH YOU IN THE NIGHT.

ROLL WITH YOU.

MUSIC BANGIN', FLOOR IS SHAKIN'.

COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS, DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS.

WANNA ROLL WITH YOU BY MY SIDE, BEATS BANGIN', SENSATION.

COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS, DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS.

"Katie did a great job, I like you singing this bloke's music." Malfoy said

"I do too, that's why I picked it, great job!" Katie smiled

"It was average, not great though." Snape said

"Alright, next up Lavender, with oh God, Malfoy's choice, what would that be Draco?" Skylar said sarcastically.

"She'll be performing 'When There Was Me and You' from the High School Musical, you know the movie that me and Ginny…"

"YES! I KNOW THE MOVIE, I'M NOT RETARDED!" Skylar hissed, "Oh yeah," she grinned, "I'm so happy you didn't make her your puppet, making her get out here and do a song half-naked."

"That would be her issue not mine." Malfoy snapped back

"COULD WE PLEASE MOVE ON!" Snape said as Lavender came out on stage

She was wearing a light green blouse, with jeans and a sparkly belt.

_**It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here  
But all i want is to be over there  
Why did i let myself believe  
that Miracles could happen  
Cause now i have to pretend  
That i don't really care**_

I thought you were my fairytale  
My dream when i'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star that's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That i confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore i knew the melody  
That i heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like i could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now i know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams are meant for sleeping  
cause wishes on the star  
Just don't come true  
And now even i can tell  
That i confused my feelings with the truth  
Because i liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that i could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
When i was falling  
And i didn't mind  
Because i like the view  
Oooh hoo hoo  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

"That was beautiful." Malfoy said

"I loved it, you are such a great vocalist, there is definitely more to you than just a pretty face!" Katie said

Lavender beamed.

"I actually kind of liked that." Snape said

"Okay, Professor Snape is officially awake!" Skyar said coming back on stage and instructing people on how to vote.

"Now, Professor Snape has picked Neighomi's song." Skylar said

"Miss Link will be taking on a song that Mr. Malfoy did last year called 'I Hate Everything About You.'" Snape said

"I remember that song." Skylar said

"Okay, let's clap for Skylar, she remembered something." Malfoy said, clapping his hands sarcastically

"I hate you." Skylar hissed

"Back at 'cha East." Malfoy said

"What a lovely way to start of this song." Katie sighed, "Neighomi, let's go."

Skylar quickly shuffled off the stage as the lights went on Neighomi.

_**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

"That was great, I was hoping you'd tear up this song as much as I did! This song used to mean a lot to me for personal reasons until someone in Gryffindor, who shall remain nameless, and is not in or hosting this years's competition, screwed it up!" Malfoy hissed

"Don't be bitter, Draco," Katie said, "And, you did a great job!"

"It was actually pretty good, I tried to find you a song with some feeling in it, not that poppy dance-y stuff you like so much!" Snape said

Neighomi nodded as Skylar came back on stage and hugged her friend.

"Okay, you know how to vote, so let's bring Luna!" Skylar said, "Who will be singing a song selected by Draco Malfoy."

"I tried to turn her down, from loud spunky singer to a true performer." Malfoy said, "So, she'll be singing 'Unlove You' by Ashley Tisdale."

"What's with the HSM today?" Skylar said, "Anyway, here's Luna."

_**I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle  
Sailed right through your atmosphere  
Closed my eyes and landed here  
Didn't see the trouble  
And I didn't care**_

Chorus:  
I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to

But this one thing I cannot change  
I almost kind of like the pain  
Wear your tattoo like a stain  
It will take forever  
To fade away

Chorus

I can't unlove you no  
why would i want to oh

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
i'll never   
get through that  
why would i want to

There's always time for other dreams  
Why must we erase these things?

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
But I can't unlove you  
can't do that  
No matter how I try  
I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to  
But I can't unlove you 

"Beautiful." Malfoy said

"I didn't like that song performed by you, sorry." Katie said

"I didn't either." Snape said, "I hope, like always, you aren't making us going into a downward spiral, but since Mr. Finnigan is gracing the stage next, I think we just hit our slump."

"Okay, Katie, what you got for Seamus?" Skylar grinned

"He'll be doing 'Ready To Fall' by Joey Fatone." Katie said

"Another ballad, that must be why he said he wasn't allowed to have much fun this week." Skylar said, "Okay, here's my ma-uh my friend, yeah, Seamus Finnigan."

_**I cant feel it  
I cant explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles  
And I feel so spaced in time  
And now that were standing face to face  
Something tells me it's gunna be okay**_

Chorus  
And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
Cant promise forever but baby ill try  
'cause I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight

I know youve been watching  
Choosing your moment

But I've been dreaming of that day  
No one before you has gotten to me this way  
And now that were standing face to face  
Theres something I need to say

Chorus

Bridge- nothing is certain  
This I know  
Wherever were heading  
Im ready to go_(As soon as he hit the long note, backstage Skylar was waiting with Neville and said, "God, he's good." "Yeah," Neville replied, "I think he had some inspiration." "What?" Skylar said "Nothing, I said nothing." He replied)__****_

Cant promise forever but baby ill try  
'cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight x3

In love tonight  
In love tonight

The crowd once again stood on their feet in applause.

"Finnigan, you are still the top of Season 2 pop mate!" Malfoy said

"I loved that, and Seamus, I think you just got your spot in our concert!" Katie grinned

"It was alright." Snape said

"SEAMUS THAT WAS AMAZING!" Skylar said, running out on stage and hugging her other friend.

"Thanks," he replied, a blush coming across his face

"Finnigan, are you blushing?" Malfoy asked

"N-No, I'm not, bye!" he said, walking off stage

Skylar laughed as she reminded the audience how to vote and then introduced Neville, who was performing Snape's choice for him, "Numb" by Linkin Park

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes  
caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you.

can't you see that your smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you.

caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow,just caught in the undertow  
and every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've  
become so numb

I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too

But I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you.

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you.

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
tired of being what you want me to be  
I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
tired of being what you want me to be

"That was good. I can really relate to that song a bit, I liked it a lot." Malfoy said

"Again, the whole 'talking about your personal life in front of everyone' thing. Stop it." Katie said, "And Neville, you were fab!"

"I liked it a lot." Snape said

Neville's face went pale from shock.

"Bet you didn't expect that did you?" Skylar said, coming back on stage.

Neville shook his head.

Skylar once again reminded the people how to vote and introduced Michael Corner who would be performing Katie's choice of the song "Undedog"

_**1st Verse  
She's an underdog  
Lives next door to me  
She's always heard you won't amount to anything  
And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes  
Tragic the way people pass her by   
But now I realize**_

Chorus  
That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

2nd Verse  
She's original  
Never trying to fit in  
She's got a way to always go   
Against the grain  
Oh yea!  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know that last will be the first  
The tables gonna turn cause...

Chorus  
That everyone sees her   
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she fakes it

Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world 

Bridge  
Maybe she'll be in a movie  
Maybe she'll be in a song  
Better pay her some attention  
Before she's gone 

She's an underdog  
Yea  
She means the world to me   
Yea

Chorus  
Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

Chorus  
Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

"Michael, that was one of my favorite performances from you!" Malfoy said

"I liked that song on you." Katie said

"It was okay." Snape said

"Alright guys, now it's the moment 'yall have waited all night for, the audience selection." Skylar said


	23. Week 7 Part 3

"For Dean, you guys had to choose between 'Starry Eyed Surprise' by Paul Okenfold, "Because of You" by Neyo, and "Don't Matter" by Akon, Hogwarts you voted, and Dean will be performing "Because of you" by Neyo!" Skylar smiled

_**Want to but I can't help it.  
I love the way it feels.  
This got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real.  
I need it when I want it.  
I want it when I don't.  
Tell myself I'd stop everyday,  
Knowing that I won't**_

Hook #1  
I've got a problem and I.. (don't know what to do about it)  
Even if I did, I don't know if i would quit  
But I doubt it. I'm,  
Taken by the thought of it..(mmm mm)

And I know this much is true (mmmmm)  
Baby, you have become my addiction.  
I'm so strung out on you (mmmm)  
I can barely move...but I like it,

Chorus  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug. (Oowuuu)

Verse 2

Think of it every second,  
I can't get nothing done.  
Only concern is the next time, I'm 'gon get me some.  
Know I should stay away from,   
Cause it's no good for me.  
I try and try but my obsession, won't let me leave.

Hook #1  
I've got a problem and I (don't know what to do about it)  
Even if I did I don't know if i would quit  
But I doubt it. I'm,

Taken by the thought of it. (mmmm) (heeyh..)

And I know this much is true, (mmmm)  
Baby, you have become my addiction.  
I'm so strung out on you, (strung out on you..)  
I can barely move...but I like it, (but I like it..)

Chorus  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you) (aey!)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough (Never get enough..)  
She's the sweetest drug.

Hook #2  
Ain't no doubt... (no doubt heayh)  
So strung out. (Strung out heeayh)  
Ain't no doubt...  
So strung out. (heahheh!)  
Over you,  
Over you,(yooouuu)  
Over you(yooouuu)... 

Harmonics  
(Mmouhh)

(Because of you)  
(And it's all because of you)  
(mm)  
(Never get enough)  
(She's the sweetest drug)

And I know this much is true (Truuuuue)  
Baby, you (baby yoou you you you) have become my addiction (become my addiction)  
I'm so strung out on you,  
I can barely move...but I like it (and I like it..yeaheh..)

Chorus  
So, then it's all because of you (aey!)(all because of you)  
So, then it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
So, then it's all because...  
Never get enough (Oooh never get enough)  
She's the sweetest drug,

...She's the sweetest drug...

"Great job Dean, the vocal was great!" Malfoy said

"I loved it Dean!" Katie said

"It wasn't my favorite by far." Snape said

"Okay," Skylar said, "For Miss Lavender, you had the choices of 'Umbrella' by Rihanna, 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie, and 'Born To Make You Happy' by Britney Spears. And you guys wanted Lav to sing "Umbrella." Skylar said

Lavender came out on the stage wearing a bright yellow T-Shirt with a few white layered necklaces over it, and blue jeans.

_**You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**_

CHORUS  
When the sun shines   
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

VERSE 2  
These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ..

CHORUS

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

BRIDGE  
You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ..

CHORUS  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together   
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend   
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella   
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me...

"I liked that Lavender." Malfoy said

"Great vocals, as usual." Katie said

"It was alright." Snape said

"This time around, I am not telling you guys how to vote, because it annoys me, now for Neighomi, you guys had to choose from, "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup, "Over You" by Daughtry, or "It's Over" by Hawk Nelson, and you guys picked "It's Over!"

Neighomi came out wearing a black T-Shirt with hot pink stripes going down and a black skirt.

_**It's over, it's over  
Twelve days later and I can't start over  
I left him, he hates me  
We've been friends since 1990  
Don't tell me it's over**_

I need you more than the sun  
he's telling me that we're done  
I can't believe that it's over

I need you more than the sun  
he's telling me that we're done  
I can't believe that it's over  
I should've known all along

It's over, it's over  
Three months later but I can't console him  
I'm run down, I'm clinging  
Left a message, but his phone's not ringing 

It's over, so over  
The sun is shining but my heart is sober  
Pretending I'm alright  
Sleep all day 'cause I stay up all night  
Don't tell me it's over

I need you more than the sun

he's telling me that we're done  
I can't believe that it's over

I need you more than the sun  
he's telling me that we're done  
I can't believe that it's over

I should've known all along  
I should've known all along

I need you more than the sun  
I need you more than the sun

I need you more than the sun  
I need you more than the sun

You're telling me that we're done  
I can't believe that it's over 

You're telling me that we're done  
It's over, it's over, it's over  
It's over, it's over, we're done

I need you more than I thought  
This past week I learned a lot  
And now you tell me it's over

"That was really, really good Neighomi, and if I'm not mistaking, you might have just earned your way in as our girl finalist for concert!" Malfoy said

Neighomi grinned and threw up her rock hands, "I just wanted to say THANK YOU HOGWARTS FOR THIS AWESOME SONG, 'YALL ROCK!"

Katie smiled, "I loved that!"

"I actually liked it." Snape said

"Next up, Luna, and you gave her "Jump to the Rhythm" by Jordan Pruitt!" Skylar said

_**Oh do do do do do do do do  
yeah oh jump in oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah**_

I used to think that winning was  
For everyone else, yeah.  
But then you showed me a picture of  
Me being myself. Yeah

You make me feel so special inside  
Like there was nothing that I couldn't try  
I'll always feel like a winner it's true  
With you!

You make me wanna  
Jump to the rhythm and step to the music  
All in together let's show how we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance to the music  
All in together we shine

Yeah!

Life isn't all so simple though  
Tough choices to make yeah  
Trying to keep everyone happy can  
be a mistake, Yeah!

The time has come to be true to yourself  
Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else  
Deep inside there's a winner it's true  
In you..

Chorus 2:

You make me wanna  
Jump to the rhythm and step to the music  
All in together let's show how we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance to the music  
All in together we shine

Jump to the rhythm and step to the music  
All in together let's show how we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance to the music  
All in together we shine

Jump in, Hey  
Jump out, Hey  
A little-bit  
A little-bit  
A little-bit  
A little-bit  
Oh turn it around  
Yeah,now bring it up high Yeah,  
Can you touch the ground  
He's got it, She's got it,  
Everybody's got it

The time has come to be true to yourself  
Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else  
Deep inside there's a winner it's true  
In you..

Chorus 3:

You make me wanna  
Jump to the rhythm and step to the music  
All in together let's show how we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance to the music  
All in together we shine

Jump to the rhythm and step to the music  
All in together and let's show how we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance to the music  
All in together we shine

"Luna, that was your best performance this season!" Malfoy said

"You are so cute, Luna, that was amazing!" Katie said

"I didn't like it." Snape said

"Luna, don't worry, I liked it." Skylar said, coming back on stage, "Okay, next up, you gave Seamus three opportunities between, "Cupid's Chokehold" by the Gym Class Heroes, "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5, and "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse, you guys chose, and Seamus will be performing "Hanging by A Moment".

_**Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
I'm Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you... 

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you 

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you 

"Finnigan, this has been your best week thus far, Congratulations!" Malfoy said

"I agree with Draco, you have been amazing." Katie said

"I have to admit, your transformation ever since you began working with Miss East has been phenomenal." He said

"Okay, next up, you guys voted, and Neville will be performing "Everything You Want." Skylar said

_**Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why**_

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

Chorus  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

Chorus

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

Chorus  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know

"I've actually quite liked you this week, Neville, I do have to say, this was much better than the week you sang Justin Timberlake." Malfoy said

Neville nodded in agreement.

"I loved it Neville." Katie said

"Not bad, Longbottom." Snape said

"Last, but not least performing your choice, "Girl at the Rock Show", Michael Corner.

_**Hanging out behind the club  
on the weekend  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with  
my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and  
the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw  
her there.**_

She's getting kicked out of school  
'cause she's failing  
I'm kind of nervous 'cause I think all her  
friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and that made it  
I swear.

Because I fell in love with the girl  
at the rock show  
She said 'what' and I told her that I  
didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in  
through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait 'til her parents go  
out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the  
rock show

When we said we were gonna  
move to Vegas  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
Seventeen without a purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone a f  
explanation

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said 'what' and I told her that I  
didn't know   
She's so cool, gonna sneak in  
through her window   
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call  
She always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another chance  
I'd still ask her to dance  
Because she kept me waiting

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said 'what' and I told her that I  
didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in  
through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

With the girl at the rock show

I'll never forget tonight

"Michael! That was your best performance this season!" Malfoy said

"I agree, that was amazing!" Katie said

"I actually didn't hate that!" Snape said

"Okay everybody, tomorrow is judgement day, as two will be safe from elimination this week as well as next week and get to perform in the concert. And one will be going home tomorrow, on Hogwarts Idol!" Skylar smiled, "East out!"


	24. Judgement Day

Judgement Day.

Skylar came out on the stage wearing a pair of pink plaid Bermudas and a pink tank top with light pink cequins near the neck. She also had brown extensions in her wavy blonde hair.

"Yesterday was the big night for your Idols as they were tested for a coveted spot, Hogwarts, this is Hogwarts Idol!" she said

"Tonight, I am going to bring up your bottom two, and then your top two girls and top two boys." Skylar said, "Your bottom two are, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Now, as rushed as this may feel, I am going to tell you who will be going to the audience right now, Luna, your journey is over." Skylar said

Luna nodded, looking as if she were going to cry and walked out to the Ravenclaw section.

"Okay, your top two guys are: Seamus Finnigan and Michael Corner!" Skylar said

The two boys came up to the center of the stage.

Skylar laughed, "And obviously, since there are only two girls left, those are your top two."

Lavender and Neighomi high fived and went to center stage with the boys.

"Who's going to the concert judges?" Skylar said

"Lavender and Seamus." Malfoy said

"Neighomi and Seamus" Katie said

"Michael and Neighomi" Snape said

"Wow, such mixed results." Skylar said, "Okay, I know that the Idols want me to get this over with and to release the results, hey guys, guess what, last year's top seven and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal went over the whole ordeal and decided, all four of you get to perform at next weeks Idols Live concert!"

The four hugged as Skylar said, "Congratulations, and Dean and Neville, we do love you guys too!"

"Next week, these four idols will be taking the stage with my gang and either Dean or Neville will be sent home, East out!" Skylar said


End file.
